Le Wolverine
by tiguylerobot
Summary: (histoire a l'adoption si quelqu'un veut la finir, j'ai un bloquage total icitte) Un univers ou Izuku a un pouvoir de régénération corporel est enlevé par la ligue des vilains a l'age de 4 ans et subit des expériences, il réussit a s'échapper plusieurs années plus tard pour être sauvé par son nouveau père adoptif Eraserhead et il intégra U.A.
1. Chapter 1

Hisashi et sa femme Inko Midoriya était un jeune couple ordinaire, vivant une vie ordinaire, lui travaillant dans une usine de métallurgie avec son alter lui permettant de cracher du feu et elle était réceptionniste dans un cabinet de dentiste, son alter n'était pas le plus utile pour son boulot mais ça lui servait occasionnellement a attirer a elle des notes ou sa tasse de café. Ils était mariés depuis maintenant 1 an et étaient parfaitement heureux, une seule ombre était présente dans leur couple et c'était qu'ils tentant depuis des mois d'avoir un enfant, après plusieurs mois d'essai vigoureux de la manière naturelle ils décidèrent de consulter un médecin. Avec l'apparition des alter peu de gens consultait les médecins pour avoir recours a l'insémination artificielle, beaucoup d'alter permettait simplement a la femme de tomber enceinte mais cela résultait souvent a ce que l'enfant retienne beaucoup plus du code génétique de la personne qui a pratiquer l'alter que du père de l'enfant, et vu que Inko et Hisashi voulaient vraiment un enfant d'eux ils tentèrent la méthode clinique.

Le médecin comprenait leur situation et semblait ravi de pouvoir les aider. Ils leurs donna rendez vous la semaine suivante pour l'opération voulant aider ce jeune 'ils sortirent du bureau l'homme pris son téléphone et appela quelqu'un.

-Maître je crois avoir trouvé la candidate parfaite...Oui elle a un alter assez faible, elle ne peux attirer qu'a elle de petits objets...oui pendant le suivit je m'assurerais que l'arme n'ait pas ce faible alter...oui maître,j'utiliserai les gênes du sujet a l'alter d'auto-régénération...biens maître, l'implantation se feras la semaine prochaine.

Inko et son mari étaient sur un petit nuage, après la procédure Inko était effectivement enceinte. Le médecin lui menti en lui disant qu'il a puiser directement le code génétique de son mari et lui a implanter dans ses ovaires. Elle venait a tout les mois passer des tests pour voir l'avancement de sa grossesse et c'était toujours le même médecin qui s'occupait d'elle, il lui faisait régulièrement des prises de sang et lui donnait des vaccin spéciale pour son genre de grossesse afin d'être sur que l'enfant naît a terme.

Les mois passaient et le moment de joie pour le couple arriva, après plusieurs heures de travail acharné Inko mit au monde un magnifique petit garçon qu'elle nomma années passèrent et le jeune Izuku grandit dans l'amour de ses parents et jouait avec son meilleur ami Katsuki. A l'age de 4 ans,l'age normal ou les alter commence a faire leur apparition Izuku fut convoquer par le médecin qui a permit sa naissance. Un simple examen de routine montrait avec une radio X de son pied que son alter allait se développer dans les semaines suivantes.

-Ouais maman regarde, le docteur a dit que j'allais avoir mon alter sous peu, je vais pourvoir devenir un grand héro comme All Might.

-Oui mon garçon, je suis sur que tu sera le plus magnifique des héro.

-Dit maman, tu crois que ce sera quoi mon pouvoir, je vais cracher du feu comme papa? Ou je vais faire léviter des trucs comme toi? Ho je sais, je vais contrôler le feu que je vais cracher pour être un vrai mélange de vous deux. T'en dit quoi maman?

-On verra mon beau garçon, mais je sais que tu auras un alter fort et que tu seras courageux.

-Ouais! et la moi et Kacchan on deviendra les plus grand héros du monde entier!

Plusieurs jours plus tard Izuku etKatsuki jouaient dehors dans la cour pendant que Inko et Mitsuki buvaient un thé.

-Alors Inko, toi et Hisashi penser avoir un autre enfant?

-Je ne crois pas, la procédure pour avoir Izuku était assez cher, nous allons concentrer nos économies pour le gâter et lui ouvrir un bon fond d'étude.

-C'est une bonne chose, nous non plus ne voulons pas d'autre enfants, Katsuki a déjà un comportement explosif je ne veux même pas prendre la chance d'engendrer une seconde bombe a retardement . Dit elle en riant

-Hé maman, MAMAN! Regarde comment je grimpe haut a l'arbre.

-Fait attention Izuku, je ne voudrait pas que tu tombe.

-Mais non maman, Kacchan m'as montrer ou me tenir et regarde comment je suisbonnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

la branche ou se tenait Izuku se cassa et il tomba de l'arbre. Les deux mères coururent ver le petit bonhomme qui était au sol et furent surprise par ce qu'elle avait un bras tordu et on voyais l'os qui sortait ou la fracture était et il avait une énorme coupure a la tête. Bizarrement Izuku n'avais pas mal, il ne pleurait pas et lorsqu'il vit son bras il paniqua très peu.

-MAMAN! regarde mon bras, mais pourquoi j'ai pas mal? Il finissait a peine sa phrase que l'os reprenait sa place dans son bras et que la fracture se refermait d'elle même. Maman?

-C'est...c'est...

-C'est son alter qui se manifeste Inko, on dirait qu'il se guérit tout seul.

Izuku se releva et regarda son bras, il n'y avait que des trace de sang mais aucune blessure.

-C'est génial Kacchan. T'as vus, j'ai un alter super cool.

-Ouais Ichan, on vas être les héros les plus cool, ta un alter génial, mais le miens il est encore plus géant. Il faisait des petites explosions dans ses mains en disant cela.

Le même soir la petite famille de 3célébrait l'apparition de l'alter d'Izuku au restaurant, pendant que le jeune mangeait sa glace, Inko et Hisashi discutaient entre eux.

-Je vais appeler son médecin demain pour une vérification, je ne comprend pas comment il peut avoir un alter totalement différent des nôtres, je sais que dans ma famille personne n'as un alter de guérison et si je ne me trompe pas de ton coté de la famille non plus.

-Ce n'est sûrement pas anormal que cela se produise.

-Dit maman, pourquoi la dame assis sur la chaise a coté sent aussi drôle? Elle sent le sang?

-De quoi tu parle mon chéri?

-La dame, elle a une odeur de sang surelle.

-Mais voyons Izuku, ça ne se sent pas du sang sur quelqu'un? Surtout pas d'aussi loin.

-Mais je te le dis maman. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla voir la dame assis a la table voisine.

-Madame pourquoi vous sentez le sang?

-Quoi?

-Vous sentez le sang. Il renifla plus fort et il pointa l'entrejambe de la dame. Vous sentez assez fort le sang de la, vous êtes blessée? Entre temps Inko et Hisashi s'était levé pour aller rejoindre leur fils.

-Izuku excuse toi tout de suite a la dame, ce n'est pas polis de dire des bêtises du genre.

-Mais?

-C'est correcte madame. Elle se pencha ver Izuku. Je ne suis pas blessé mon joli garçon, mais effectivement il y a du sang, je ne t'expliquerais pas pourquoi mais c'est tout a fait normal, ce sont des choses qui arrive aux mamans de temps en temps. Cela m'étonne que tu l'ais senti, Es-ce que c'est ton alter? Tu as un super nez?

-Je sais pas madame, je l'ai découvert aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que papa nous a emmener au restaurant, je me suis blessé plus tôt aujourd'hui et mes blessures se sont guérie toute seule, et la j'ai reconnu l'odeur du sang que j'avais sur mon bras.

-Félicitation mon grand, tu as un alter fantastique, tu vas devenir un héro?

-Ouais comme All Might. Il avait son poing en l'air et il était tout souriant.

-Je vous pris d'excuse mon fils madame.

-Ce n'est riens, c'est de son age de poser toutes sorte de question. Si je peux me le permettre, me donnez vous la permission d'utiliser mon alter sur votre fils, j'ai la capacité de connaître les alter des gens si je goûte leur sang.

-Wow madame, vous avez un alter supercool. Vous pourriez être une héro pro avec votre alter.

-C'est gentil mon petit, mais je nes uis pas une héro pro mais je suis un peu une héro, je travaille pour la police et mon alter est très utile pour mon travail, je peux m'en servir pour identifier des vilains et même des fois des victimes inconnu en connaissant leur alter.

-Je ne veux pas abuser, vous passez du temps en famille. Dit Inko.

-Ce n'est riens, j'aime rendre service aux gens lorsque j'en ai la possibilité, et votre fils est vraiment mignon je veux lui faire plaisir .

-Bon d'accord, Izuku tu veux bien donner ta main a la dame. La dame sorti de son sac une petite aiguille dans un sac stérile et fit une micro entaille sur le doigt de Izuku, une goûte de sang sorti et elle la mit sur un petit bâ le goûta et attendit quelques secondes.

-Mon gentil Izuku, tu veux connaître ton alter?

-Oui!

-Je goûte que tu peux régénérer ton corps et que tu as des sens super développer. Cela doit être pour cela que tu as pu sentir le sang, je suis sur qu'avec le temps ta vue, ton ouïe, ton touché et ton goût vont être sur développé également. Si tu travaille fort et que tu étudie biens tu feras une xcellent héro si tu le souhaite plus tard.

-Ouais! merci madame.

-Je vous remercie énormément de ses précision, nous étions dans l'inconnu car nos alter sont totalement

différent, mon mari peut souffler du feu et j'attracte de petits objets.

-C'est étrange mais pas inhabituel. Çà arrive des fois des mutations différente du parent.

Les deux familles continuent de manger leur repas par la suite de cet éventement et ils repartirent plus tard. Le lendemain Inko pris un rendez vous a la clinique et fut surprise que le médecin pouvait le recevoir dans la journée. Dans le bureau du médecin les parents et Izuku se font expliquer que dans de rare cas l'alter d'un enfant est totalement différent de celui de ses parent. Cela n'as riens d'alarmant ce n'est qu'une diversité génétique qui se produit dans le corps. La famille prirent congé et retournèrent ver la maison. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau le médecin prit son téléphone.

-Maître l'arme est prête a être extraite...oui il a l'alter que vous avez prédit et même un bonus...des sens développer...parfait merci maître.


	2. Chapter 2

La famille Midoriya passait une soiré eordinaire a la maison, Hisashi et Inko regardait les nouvelles a la télévision pendant que Izuku jouait avec ses figurines de All Might et Endeavor lorsqu'une fumée noir violette apparut dans le salon et un homme vraiment grand aux cheveux blond y sorti.

-Q..Qui êtes vous? Que faites vous chez nous?

-Ho je me nomme Muscular, c'est riens de personnel mais je suis venu vous tuer!

-Q,,Quoi? Inko prend Izuku et partez,je vais tenter de le.. Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'un bras tout en muscle lui a écraser la tête contre le mur le tuant sur le coup. Inko tenta d'aller prendre Izuku dans ses bras mais elle futé galement attrapé par le vilain et ce dernier la tua en lui brisan tla nuque. Il s'approcha ensuite de Izuku, le petit tenait encore sa figurine de All Might dans ses bras et il était tétanisé par la peur.

-Toi t'es chanceux, faut que je te ramène sans te faire mal. Il pris Izuku par un bras et lui donna un coup dans le front pour le faire perdre connaissance. Il pris ensuite l'enfant et lui fit traverser le portail laissant les cadavres des Midoriya dans le salon

Izuku se réveilla dans une pièce mal éclairé avec seulement une couverture au sol et un sceau dans un coin. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée a clés.

-Bonjour Izuku. Dit une voix dans un haut parleur au plafond. Je sais que tu es encore jeune pour comprendre mais je vais t'expliquer quand même. Tu es spécial Izuku, ton corps possède une habileté qui nous sera très utile envieillissant. Tu peux crier autant que tu veux personne ne t'entendra et personne ne viendra te chercher. Tu m'appartiens maintenant et je ferais ce que je veux de toi. Tes parents sont morts et je t'assure que aucun héro ne te trouvera dans cet endroit. Tu deviendras mon arme ultime Izuku. L'enfant se mit dans le coin de la pièce et se mit a pleurer pendant des heures.

-Papa..Maman...je..je vais sortir d'ici un jour..et je deviendrai un héro pour arrêter ces méchants...je vous le promet...

Pendants des mois détectives et héros enquêtait sur le double homicide de la famille Midoriya et sur la disparition de l'enfant de 4 ans, aucune trace d'infraction n'as été trouvé, aucune emprunte laissé sur les lieux, seulement 2 cadavres et des jouets d'enfants au sol. Au bout de quelques années l'enquête fut mise dans les dossier non résolu jusqu'au jour ou de nouvelles preuves pourrait arriver sans trop d'espoir.

-Aller la bête, c'est l'heure de ta pâté. Une trappe s'ouvrit dans la porte et un bol d'une matière très peu appétissante y fut lancer. Izuku pris le bol et engloutit la mixture, sachant très biens que la nourriture était rare il sefoutait de ce qu'on lui servait. Au bout de quelques instants la porte s'ouvrit et un homme d'environs 3-4 ans plus vieux que Izuku y entra, il avait les cheveux bleuté et le visage couvert de petites égratignures. Alors la bête, tu as apprécié ta vomissure?Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi, aujourd'hui on vas savoir situ reste avec nous ou si on se débarrasse de toi.

Izuku était maintenant âgé de 12ans, ces dernières années enfermé dans sa cellule n'ont été qu'enfer pour lui, battu, blessé, transpercer, brûler, poignardé,gelé, désintégrer par Shigaraki, riens n'as été épargné a Izuku, son corps se régénérait constamment. Ils lui ont même pris son nom en ne l'appelant que la bête. Izuku savait que cela ne servait a riens de se défendre vu qu'il n'avais aucune échappatoire,il se concentrait a garder ses idées claires en lisant les livres scolaires que Kurogiri lui apportait. Il lui a demander un jour pourquoi il lui apportait de la lecture scolaire et il se fit expliquer qu'il devais être instruit et qu'il devait avoir un bon niveau académique pour le futur qu'il lui était réservé. Izuku n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils comptait faire de lui mais il se doutait que ne se serait pas une partie de plaisir. Déjà qu'il était entraîné a se battre par divers combattant que ses ravisseur lui envoyait. Au bout de plusieurs années Izuku avait appris qu'il devait se battre si il ne voulais pas être punis par Shigaraki et il savait a quel point ce maniaque prenait plaisir a désintégrer des partis de son corps. Izuku commençait a faire semblant d'être soumis a ses ravisseur, il jouait leur jeux pour être moins punis et espérer qu'ils relâche leurs garde un moment donné.

-Maintenant la bête tu vas me suivre gentiment, le maître a des projets pour toi. Izuku se leva et fut escorté par Shigaraki qui tenait sa nuque avec 4 doigts, rendu dans un laboratoire Izuku pris place sur la chaises désigné et fut attaché solidement. Un scientifique approcha et déposa sur la table a coté plusieurs outils chirurgicale et un des écran en face de Izuku s'alluma.

-Bonjour mon cher Izuku, tu as été obéissant ces derniers mois, je vois que mes méthode de rééducation ont été payante. Dit mois mon cher, est-tu près a obéir a mes moindres ordres? Izuku avais peur, cet homme devant lui était un vrai cinglé, pire que Shigaraki. Il as entendu parler les autres des plan, créer des être artificiel pour tuer All Might, il se doutait qu'il était un des cobaye de ses expérience a cause de son pouvoir de régénération, il devais jouer le jeux a tout prix.

-Oui maître, je suis prêt a vous servir. Utiliser moi comme une arme pour atteindre vos buts.

-Tu vois mon cher Tomura, près de 8ans de torture et de rééducation peuvent être payante, j'ai vu ses prouesse au combat, je sais qu'il peut tuer presque n'importe quel pro si on lui donne un couteau bien aiguisé, et je sais qu'il a un niveau académique d'une personne de 17 ans, j'ai réussis a créer une arme parfaite indestructible. Mais pas imbattable, il est encore trop fragile. Il peut saigner, être blesser, être troué de balles et encore fonctionner, mais si il se brise un os son corps prend plusieurs minutes a le réparer et j'ai trouver un moyen de contrer cette défaillance. Monsieur Mutos pouvez vous vous approcher de l'arme s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sur maître.

-Vois-tu Tomura, ce cher Monsieur Mutosa un alter très intéressant, il a la possibilité de muter n'importe quelle matière en une autre, il ne lui suffit de connaître la composition de l'élément qu'il veut obtenir. Monsieur Mutos avez vous bien étudier l'alliage que je vous ai présenter?

-Oui Maître!

-Parfait, avant que vous ne procéder j'aimerais faire un petit cadeau a ce cher Izuku, Docteur vous pouvez commencer l'opération.

Sans même prendre la peine d'endormir Izuku le docteur qui a trahis ses parents pour le compte de son maître ouvrit les bras de Izuku et procéda a une opération délicate y attachant 3 lames sur chaque mains et les reliant a une série de muscles et tendons. Lorsqu'il eu terminer il demanda a Izuku de forcer certains muscles de son poignets et les lames sortirent des mains par les jointures et se rétractèrent.

-Il es prêt monsieur Mutos, vous pouvez procéder a votre part. L'homme toucha avec son doigt l'os de Izuku qui souffrait en silence d'avoir ses bras complètement ouvert et ses os exposé. L'homme activa son alter et les os de Izuku changèrent d'apparence, ils n'étaient plus des os mais littéralement du métal, la même chose se produit pour les lamesqui étaient maintenant attaché a son corps. Le docteur retira parla suite les attaches qu'il avait mit sur les bras de Izuku lui empêchant de guérir le temps de la chirurgie et les ouvertures commencèrent a se refermer d'elle même. Le docteur se retourna ver l'écran ou son maître regardait le tout et lui annonça que l'opération avait terminer, qu'il ne fallait qu'attendre si le sujet allait survivre a la procédure.

-Alors qu'en pense tu Tomura?

-Qu'avez vous fait a ses os maître?

-J'ai demander a ce cher Monsieur Mutos de transformer tout les os du corps de Izuku en un alliage de thugsten et autres métaux, l'alliage le plus résistant connu par l'homme a ce jour, et j'en ai profiter pour lui faire implanter des lames aux poignets question qu'il ait des armes en tout temps, Tu te rappelle il y a quelques semaines je lui ai donner un alter d'augmentation de la force physique, c'était dans le but qu'il sois assez fort pour bouger son corps efficacement avec le poids de ses os en métal, maintenant tout ce qu'il ne vas rester qu'a faire c'est de lui faire un bon lavage de cerveaux pour lui effacer tout souvenir de sa vie avec ses parents et de n'avoir qu'une arme sans émotions pour que mon plan puisse fonctionner.

-Vous croyez qu'il pourras vraiment infiltrer U.A. Maître?

-Oui, il sera une machine de combat sans pitié et intelligente, le candidat parfait pour la classe de héro, et lorsque le moment sera venu, je suis persuadé que ce cher All Might viendra en personne rencontrer les classes de héro pour leur faire un petit discours d'encouragement et a ce moment notre arme frappera droit au cœur. Ramène le dans sa cellule Tomura, nous procéderons au lavage de cerveau sous peu lorsque nous serons sur qu'il survivra a la procédure.

Izuku faisait semblant d'être sonné après que son corps ait guérit de l'opération. Il regardait autour de lui, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel donc on était en plein jour, il voyait par la fenêtre des immeubles, donc il était sur qu'il était dans un endroit avec assez de gens en ville sûrement, il y a peu de chance qu'une grosse troupe de gens se lance a sa poursuite pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Dans la salle il n'y avait maintenant que le docteur et Shigaraki, les autres était partis après l'opération. Il devait tenter sa chance car c'était une occasion qui ne se présenterais sûrement plus jamais. Lorsque Shigaraki défit la dernière sangle qui le retenait et qu'il allait poser sa main sur lui pour le soumettre Izuku réagit au quart de tour et sorti ses griffes comme si c'était un geste qu'il avait fait toute sa vie, d'un coup sec il trancha la main de Shigaraki qui tomba au sol en plusieurs morceaux. Ce dernier cria de douleur en tenant son moignon. Le docteur couru ver Izuku pour le capturer mais ce dernier par rage planta ses 6 griffes dans le corps du docteur le tuant sur le coup. Il regarda ensuite une seule seconde l'écran ou le fameux maître regardait toute la scène et se mit a courir rapidement ver la fenêtre. Sans hésiter il sauta sans se demander a quel étage il pouvais bien se trouver. Après une chute qui sembla durer une éternité il s'écrasa au sol dans un grand fracas. Il était un peu sonné mais l'adrénaline étant encore présente dans son organisme lui donna l'énergie de courir. Il était désorienté et plein de gens dans la rue le dévisageais, il est vrai qu'il ne portait qu'un sous vêtement blanc et qu'il était recouvert de se retourna et vit que des hommes courait derrière lui, il reprit sa course folle et vit une ruelle entre deux battisse. Il y entra et utilisa ses griffes pour grimper au mur et se cacha sur un petit entre toit.

Il vit 4 hommes entrer dans la ruelle qui le cherchait. Sans réfléchir il sauta sur deux d'entre eux griffes sortis et les tua en un coup, un autre homme qui semblait avoir un alter de feu l'attaqua mais Izuku ignora la brûlure et lui acensa un coup de griffe au visage. Le dernier homme voyant qu'il était nettement désavantager parti en courant laissant ses camarades derrière lui. Il ne lui donna pas la chasse, sachant très clairement qu'il sera puni a son retour pour avoir fuit le combat. Il se retourna ver les 3 hommes mort a ses pieds et regarda son état,il déshabilla un des hommes qui semblait faire sa taille, il avait la chance d'être grand et costaud pour un gosse de 12 ans, etl 'homme était petit pour un adulte. Il pris simplement le pantalon,soulier et chandail, il vida les poches et garda l'argent pour se dépanner quelques temps, ne pas prendre ni les cartes ni les téléphones ce serait trop vite traçable. Lorsqu'il entendis les bruit des sirènes qui se dirigeait ver sa direction il parti encourant ver la foule le plus rapidement, il devait se cacher de ces monstres.


	3. Chapter 3

Shota Aizawa n'aimais pas travailler en plein jour pour faire ses rondes, les criminels sortait surtout la nuit et c'est la nuit que le héro Eraserhead travaillait le soir il surveillait un trafiquant de drogue dans une ruelle attendant qu'il exécute une transaction pour l'arrêter et le livrer aux autorités. Lorsque l'escroc rencontra un autre homme et s'échangèrent des trucs Aizawa savait qu'il était temps d' sauta du toit ou il surveillait et enroula les deux hommes dans son arme de capture, et s'apprêtait a maîtriser les individus lorsqu'il se fit surprendre par une attaque électrique d'un des hommes. Il tenta d'utiliser son alter d'effacement mais la douleur était trop grande et il lâcha son arme de capture, les criminels en profitèrent pour attaquer Aizawa en le maltraitant a coup de pieds dans les cotes. Eraserhead pensait qu'il ne sen sortirais pas vivant jusqu'au moment ou les coups cessèrent. Il leva la tête et vit un jeune homme frapper les 2 criminels. Après en avoir assommer un il se retourna ver l'autre et stoppa son mouvement lorsqu'il vit un arme braquer sur lui. A une vitesse folle il sorti ses griffe d'une main et coupa le canon de l'arme de l'homme. Celui ci surprit du geste ne vit pas l'autre poing du jeune homme venir dans son visage et l'assommer d'un coup. Après ce court combat Aizawa se releva difficilement avec une douleur aux cotes. Le jeune homme se dirigea ver lui et l'aida a s'accoter sur un banc tout prêt.

-Ne bouger pas monsieur, je vais tenter de trouver un héro pour vous porter assistance.

-Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis moi même un héro j'ai juste fait une erreur de débutant lorsque j'ai voulu appréhender ses vilains, j'aurais du effacer leur alter du moment que j'ai commencer mon attaque mais j'ai été trop naïf et ils m'ont pris par surprise.

-Effacer? Vous êtes Eraserhead?

-Effectivement, et qui est celui qui a sauver ma carcasse ce soir?

-Moi..je suis personne. Vous aller être correcte? Je vais vous laisser.

-Attend, je te vois t'as pas l'air d'avoir plus de 15 ans et tu as utiliser ton alter illégalement pour arrêter ces vilains, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire qui tu es et ce que tu fait au beau milieu de la nuit dans ce cartier pourris?

-Je..Je..

-Jeune homme, je n'aie pas l'habitude d'être patient, mais pour ce soir je vais faire exception, assis toi avec moi pendant que nous attendons la police pour qu'il sviennent ramasses ses 2 trous de balles et raconte moi ton histoire. Izuku hésitait, cela faisait plus de 6 mois qu'il était en cavale maintenant. Il réussissait a trouver un peu d'argent ici et la pour manger et il dormait dans des ruelles toujours dans la crainte d'être retrouver par la ligue des vilains, il avait présentement la chanced e pouvoir avoir de l'aide d'un vrai pro. Il connaissait la réputation de Eraserhead, c'était un héro droit qui se foutait complètement de la célébrité, il se disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Je me nomme Izuku Midoriya, j'ai 12ans et en ce moment je me cache. A l'age de 4 ans une organisation du nom de la ligue des vilains ont tuer mes parents et m'ont enlevé.Pendant une dizaine d'années j'ai été torturer, maltraité et entraîné a être un...un monstre.

-Un monstre?

-Comment me décrieriez vous? Avec mon alter de guérison ils m'ont torturer et presque tuer pendant des années et me forçait a me battre, a apprendre des techniques mortelles et a tuer. I mois ils...ils m'ont greffer des lames dans les poignets et ont transformer tout les os de mon corps en alliage de métal incassable. Il sorti ses lames de ses poignets et regardait ses mains. Après qu'ils m'ont fait cela j'ai réussis a m'enfuir et depuis je ne fait que leur échapper et me cacher pour survivre, je..je..

-Tu es un jeune homme très courageux.

-Pardon?

-Tu m'as bien entendu, tout le monde aurais céder a subir ce que tu as subis, tu as une volonté de fer,qu'as tu fait pour ne pas craquer?

-J'ai tenu une promesse que j'ai fait a mes parents.

-Laquelle?

-Je me sauverais de cet endroit et je deviendrais un héro afin de stopper définitivement la ligue..mais.

-Mais?

-Je ne pourrais jamais devenir un héro.

-Et pourquoi cela?

-Est-ce...est-ce qu'un assassin peut devenir un héro? J'ai du tuer pour m'échapper de cet enfer, j'ai du tuer pour survivre depuis des mois, mes mains sont rouge de sangje...

-De quel couleur sont mes mains celons toi?

-Pardon?

-Tu dit que tes mains son rouge de sang car tu as du tuer des vilains pour survivre, crois tu que je n'ai jamais tuer un vilain dans le cadre de mon métier? Bien que j'essaie d'éviter et je sais que tout les pro évite de tuer, il arrive des situation ou parfois c'est nécessaire, tant que tu ne tue pas froidement quelqu'un je ne considère pas que tu es un assassin.

-Monsieur Eraserhead je..

-Appelle moi Shota.

-Shota, tu crois vraiment que je puisse devenir un héro?

-Oui et si tu le souhaite j'aimerais t'aider.

-Comment?

-Viens vivre avec moi, tu seras en sécurité et tu auras un toit et de quoi a manger. Ne pense pas que je te prend en pitié ce n'es pas mon genre, mais je sais que tu as besoin d'aide et je peux t'apporter cette aide. Il tendis sa main au jeune homme a coté de lui. Izuku la regardait et il hésitait, il avait du mal a faire confiance aux adultes mais une force le poussait a accepter la main de l'homme a coté de lui.

-Je ne suis pas facile a vivre vous savez?

-Je ne suis pas l'homme le plus commode au monde non plus, pourquoi ne pas essayer?

-Ouais! on pourrais essayer.

A l'arrivé des policier Aizawa expliqua la situation et l'identité de Izuku, après de longues heures de questionnement les policiers voulais emmener Izuku en centre pour adolescent ou il serait pris en charge par les service sociaux mais celui ci refusait catégoriquement, les policiers tentait de le convaincre qu'il devais sûrement avoir des parents éloignés qui serait heureux de le savoir vivant mais ce dernier refusait, il n'avais ni l'envie ni le courage de voir ces inconnus,il ne faisait confiance qu'a Eraserhead. Après de longues heures de débat les service sociaux acceptèrent de confier la garde de l'enfant a Aizawa après que celui ci démontra que pour le bien et la sécurité de Izuku il devrait être en compagnie d'un héro pour le protéger de la ligue si celle ci venait a le retrouver. Ils conclurent donc que pour le bien de tous cette affaire ne devrait en aucun cas être ébruité dans les médias.

-Je veux biens que les journaliste ne mettent pas la main sur cette histoire mais si un garçon qui a disparut depuis 10 refait surface du jour au lendemain c'est évident que des gens vont poser des questions. Expliquait le hautre présentant des service sociaux. Eraserhead se tourna ver le chefde police qui était dans la pièce, celui ci fumait une cigarette et réfléchissait en silence pendant plusieurs minute avant de joindre ses 2 mains devant son visage.

-J'ai peut-être une solution, on vas créer une nouvelle identité a Izuku, on le feras passer pour ton fils Shota.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Kiichi?

-Shota, ça fait combien de temps qu'on es ami toi et moi, près de 25 ans? Je crois que je peux inventer une histoire plausible, Ça peux même être très simple, ta eu une aventure de quelques semaines avec une femme quand t'avais 17, elle est tomber enceinte sans te le dire et vous vous êtes perdu de vue,elle est morte il y a quelques mois et le jeune c'est retrouvé dans la rue, ensuite c'est facile d'inventer qu'il a été itinérant quelques mois et a été trouvé par un policier qui l'as ramener ici, on invente des faux rapport et des faux dossier d'enquête etIzuku n'auras qu'a dire qu'il ne savais riens de toi que ton nom, on t'as appeler ici et on ta présenter a ton fils, ça peux marcher pour vous?

-Capitaine Goto, comment aller vous créer cette identités et celle de sa mère? Questionna le chef des service sociaux.

-J'ai un ami qui me doit quelques dollars d'une dernière partie de poker qui travaille au service de protection des témoins, je suis sur qu'il sera heureux d'effacer sa dette.

-Qu'en pense tu Izuku? Est-ce que tu accepterais d'Être mon fils? Izuku réfléchissait silencieusement, avec une nouvelle identités il serait plus tranquille et c'est une histoire crédible. Il pourrais même intégrer une école et réaliser son rêve de devenir un héro.

-Je veux biens, si monsieur Aizawa est d'accord. Eraserhead posa une main sur l'épaule de Izuku.

-Écoute gamin, ni toi ni moi ne sommes habituer a ce genre de situation, mais je crois qu'on peut apprendre l'un de l'autre, t'en pense quoi, ça pourrais valoir le coup d'essayer?

-Ouais, je crois que ça pourrais marcher. Mais je n'ai qu'une seule condition.

-Laquelle?

-je veux toujours m'appeler Izuku...c'est la seule chose qui me reste de mes parents, le nom qu'ils m'ont donner, je comprend que je ne pourrais plus m'appeler Midoriya mais je tiendrais a m'appeler encore Izuku.

-C'est une demande tout a fait raisonnable jeune homme, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de rappeler que cette discutions n'as jamais eu lieu pour le bien de tous.

-C'est évident, mais je vais quand même lancer une enquête sur cette ligue des vilains, avec les informations que nous avons obtenu grâce a Izuku nous devrons pouvoir les retrouver. Après plusieurs minute de discutions supplémentaire Aizawa et Izuku quittèrent le bureau du chef de police Goto, celui ci lui promettant que les documents de la nouvelle identité de Izuku serait prête dans quelques jours.

Shota et Izuku quittèrent le poste et prirent un taxi ver appartement de Eraserhead, il se situait dans un cartier assez sympathique ou il n'y avais pas beaucoup de criminalité

-Tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter Izuku,c'est un cartier ou vive beaucoup de pro, aucun vilain ne sera assez fou de tenter une attaque ici, vois tu la grande maison de style japonais la bas, c'est la demeure de Endeavor, et celle ci c'est la qu'habite Midnight.

-Wow merci de l'info.

-Bon je n'ai pas la plus grande maison vu que je travaille constamment elle ne me sert qu'a dormir principalement, tu vas avoir ta propre chambre, elle est déjà meublée car j'ai souvent un ami qui viens dormir ici.

-Je n'en demande pas autant.

-Écoute, je t'ai accepter dans ma vie,je ne regrette même pas de t'adopter alors oui je vais prendre soin de toi gamin. J'ai cru comprendre que tu était déjà entraîne au combat, qu'en dit tu qu'on se fasse quelques joute dans le jardin après avoir dormis, je serais curieux de connaître ton niveau et de continuer ton entraînement.

-Çà serait parfait comme idée he...

-Tu ne sais pas vraiment comment m'appeler?

-Ouais, je ne me vois pas vraiment t'appeler monsieur Aizawa, et je ne crois pas que tu accepterais que je t'appelle Eraserhead en public.

-Pourquoi pas papa?

-Hein?

-Je te l'ai dis, je veux m'investir dans cette relation, des maintenant je veux te considérer comme un fils que je n'ai jamais connus, et j'espère que tu pourrais voir en moi un père que tu n'as plus depuis trop longtemps. Izuku était pensif, il ne voulais pas manquer de respect a la mémoire de ses parents mais d'un autre coté, il se faisait offrir une chance inouïe, un père...ouais je crois que mes vrais parents serait heureux de savoir que quelqu'un est la pour prendre soin de lui.

-D'accord...papa. Aizawa lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui indiqua une chambre.

-Tiens, vas dormir, demain on vas commencer une nouvelle vie, et surtout on vas aller faire du shopping, tu vas avoir besoin de vêtements et autres trucs qu'un gamin de 13 ans peut avoir besoin.

-Merci...merci pour tout. Il quitta la pièce et alla dans la chambre qui lui a été montrer.

-Bonne nuit...mon fils.

Les mois passèrent et Izuku s'habituait a avoir une vie normale, les premiers temps n'ont pas été facile, il n'avait plus l'habitude de vivre dans une résidence normale et même d'être traité en adolescent mais ça lui faisait du biens. Il ne socialisait pas énormément avec les autre gens de son age du cartier, il préférait s'entraîner ou passer du temps avec son père. La seule personne de son age avec qui il socialisait un peu était le fils de Endeavor le héro numéro 2, ils se croisaient quelques fois lors de leurs jogging matinal ou se proposait de petit entraînement d'art martiaux. Le fait que les 2sois enfants de héro pro et que les 2 envisageaient cette même carrière était la seule raison que ces 2 adolescent un peu froid et associable se côtoyait a l'occasion. Il avait même intégrer l'école et avait un niveau académique des plus élevé grâce a son conditionnement forcé. Lorsque le temps des admission pour les études supérieure eut lieu Izuku voulu avoir une discutions avec son père.

-Dit papa, tu crois que je devrait m'inscrire a Shiketsu ou Ketsubutsu, ces deux écoles ont une bonne réputation pour les classes héroïque?

-Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller aU.A.?

-Parce que tu y travaille, et je ne voudrait pas que l'on pense que j'ai eu une place a cause que mon vieux y enseigne.

-Tu saura que je n'ai que 35 ans pour commencer jeune homme, et deuxièmement tu est tellement talentueux personne n'oserais remettre en question ta place en ces lieux. Je pensais justement a te proposer d'être inscrit pas recommandation.

-Il n'en est pas question, je veux passer l'examen d'entré comme tout le monde, je...je dois prouvé que je peux être un héro, que je peux être quelqu'un de bien, pas juste un...une arme.

-Tu n'es pas une arme Izuku, tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu te rappelle de notre première rencontre?

-Oui je t'ai sauvé d'une bonne raclée.

-Justement, tu a été aider un inconnu en affrontant 2 vilains sans même te soucier de ton sort, tu aurais pu les tuer en quelques secondes mais tu ne l'as pas fais, parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Bon on arrête de déprimer, l'examen d'entré de U.A. est dans quelques mois et je sais que tu vas être prêt, j'ai toute confiance en toi.

-Merci.


	4. Chapter 4

Les semaines passèrent et le jour de l'examen arriva. Izuku était assis tranquillement dans la salle de l'examen écrit et attendait le signal pour le débuter. A coté de lui était assis un jeune homme au cheveux mauve qui avait l'air fatigué, il lui rappelait un peu son père avec ces yeux cernés. Il sorti une canette de red bull de son sac et la tendis a l'inconnu a coté de lui.

-T'as l'air crever, prend ça pour te remonter sinon tu vas pas passer la journée.

-Hein?

-T'as l'air de pas avoir dormis de la nuit.

-Ho...merci pour la boisson, c'est a cause de mon alter, l'utiliser m'épuise énormément et je dois m'entraîner pour tenter d'en faire un bon usage si je veux être un bon héro.

-Il fait quoi ton alter?

-Lavage de cerveau, je pose une question et quelqu'un me répond, ne serai-ce qu'un mot je peux lui ordonner de faire ce que je veux. Izuku était surpris, c'est un excellent alter pour un héro solitaire travaillant plus dans l'ombre un peu comme Eraserhead.

-Tu sais que tu peux me parler, je ne l'utilisera pas sur toi en passant.

-J'avoue que j'ai eu peur une seconde.

-T'inquiète, je ne réserve mon alter que pour des vilain, ou des petits con qui aime se vanter a l'école. Toi c'est quoi ton alter?

-Auto-régénération et force, j'ai aussi ces cure dents dans mes mains. Il sorti ses griffe d'une main pendant quelques instant avant de les rétracter.

-Ouais ça doit bien aller pour enlever la salade entre 2 dents. Les deux adolescents rirent un peu a la farce. De toute façon je ne crois pas que je serais accepté dans la classe héroïque.

-Et pourquoi?

-Mon alter...depuis des années on me dit que mon alter est parfait pour un vilain.

-Bullshit!

-Pardon?

-J'ai dis bullshit, regarde moi, je pourrais être un vilain facilement avec mes atouts et pourtant je vise a être un héro qui affrontera le danger sans peur. C'est pas un alter qui détermine si t'es un vilain mais plutôt ce que t'as la. Il se tapota la tête avec un doigt. T'as un alter très utile pour un héro et je t'encourage a suivre cette voie si tu y tiens vraiment.

-C'est gentil. Il lui tendis la Shinso en passant.

-Izuku Aizawa. En te souhaitant la meilleure des chances pour les tests a venir. L'éclairage dans la pièce changea et le présentateur annonça le début de l' heures plus tard ils furent inviter a sortir et de prendre une pause avant l'examen pratique.

-Bon maintenant c'est l'heure de l'examen pratique, c'est très simple comme un jeux vidée, vous détruisez des robots et vous récoltez des points, ceux qui ont le plus de points gagnent. Expliquait Present Mic. Shinso était encore assis a coté de Izuku et il paraissait livide.

-Merde, c'est ici que ça se finit pour moi je crois.

-Et pourquoi?

-Mon alter, il ne fonctionnera pas sur des robots.

-T'as 2 poing et 2 jambes?

-Ouais?

-Bon tu t'en sert pour frapper, tu ramasse un objet contondant et tu frappe dans le tas. T'as pas besoin d'un alter pour savoir te battre, je connais des héros que leur alter n'est pas fait pour le combat, et pourtant lorsqu'un vilain surgit et biens ils foncent et sauve des gens.

-Ouais t'as raison, tu es dans quelle aréna?

-B et toi?

-B aussi.

-Alors on vas s'entraider.

-Pourquoi tu m'aiderais, on ne se connais pas?

-Car tu m'as l'air d'un mec sympa qui se prend pas pour le nombril du monde.

-Merci .

Touts les participants rejoignent les bus qui les menas a l'aréna déterminé, c'était une sorte de ville démolie, Izuku se pencha et ramassa une tige de métal et la tendis a Shinso.

-Tiens sert toi en comme arme, vise la tête c'est sûrement leur point faible.

-Et toi?

-J'ai ce qui faut. Le départ fut lancé et Izuku parti en courant ver un des premier robot qu'il croisa, le détruisant très facilement a coup de griffe. Pendant plusieurs minutes il accumulait les points et aidait en même temps Shinso a accumuler des points en frappant a 2 certaines cibles. Un moment donné la terre a commencer a trembler et on voyait un robot géant grand de 10 étages qui arrivait dans la scène, tout le monde commençait a courir pour se sauver mais Izuku entendis un appel a l'aide. Il voyait au loin au pied du robot une fille qui avait l'air coincé sous un mur tombé.

-Merde, Shinso viens on vas l'aider sinon elle vas se faire écraser. Les 2 adolescents coururent ver la personne prise au piège sans même penser a la jambe du robot qui arrivait dans leur direction. Izuku dégagea la fille et la pris dans ses bras et se mit a courir ver les autres candidats, il voyait l'ombre du robot qui arrivait ver eux et il était inquiet car ils étaient dans couloir sans issus.

-Peut tu marcher? Demandât il a la fille

-O..Oui!

-Parfait, Shinso soutiens la et sauvez vous, je vais tenter de ralentir cette chose.

-Mais t'es malade, tu vas te faire tuer

-T'inquiète, j'ai subis pire.

-QUOI?

-COUREZ MAINTENANT! Izuku se retourna de bord, sortis ses griffes et couru ver le robot, il sauta sur sa jambe et commença a grimper jusqu'au niveau du genou. Il donna des coup de griffe a l'articulation jusqu'au moment ou la jambe se détacha du robot et que celui ci commença a basculer par derriè sauta ver l'avant et s'écrasa au sol en faisant un grand Shinso et la fille virent le robot tomber ils retournèrent sur leur pas pour retrouver Izuku, celui ci était écrasé au sol et semblait inconscient. Il était blessé a énormément d'endroit et pissait le sang.

-Shit, est-ce qu'il est encore vivant?Cria l'homme au cheveux mauve. La fille se pencha a coté de Izuku et elle allongea ses lobe d'oreilles et en planta un directement au niveau du cœur de Izuku.

-Mon alter earphone jack me donne une ouïe ultra sensitive, je peux me brancher directement a son corps pour entendre son rythme cardiaque. En ce moment il est faible mais il augment de seconde en seconde. Aller accroche toi, t'as pas intérêt a mourir alors que tu viens de me sauver la vie et que je ne sais même pas qui tu es.

-Il s'appelle Aizawa.

-Reste avec nous Aizawa, les secours vont bientôt arriver. Elle regardait l'état de l'homme au cheveux vert et remarqua que ses blessures se refermait d'elle même. QUOI?Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que quelque chose était planté dans son torse.

-Hé c'est quoi ça? En pointant la prise qui est littéralement encastré dans sa poitrine.

-Ho désoler, je tentais de voir si ton cœur battait toujours. Mais comment t'as fait?

-Auto-régénération, d'habitude je guérit plus vite que ça mais on dirais que l'impacte a été plus grave que je ne le pensait, sûrement a cause de mon poids qui a du donner plus d'impacts a ma chute.

-Je veux pas te contredire mec mais t'as pas l'air si lourd que ça, oui tu est assez musclé pour quelqu'un de 15 ans mais tu doit peser dans les maximum de 150 lbs.

-A vrais dire je pèse 508 lbs exactement.

-Quoi?

-Mon squelette est en métal, autre particularité de mon alter. Menti il.

-Okay, c'est pour ça que tu ne t'es pas briser tout les os de ton corps avec cette chute. La jeune fillese releva et tendis une main a l'homme qui l'as sauver. Je me nomme Kyoka Jiro en passant, je te remercie de tout mon cœur d'avoir risquer ta peaux pour sauver la mienne.

-C'est riens, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu es en un seul morceau.

-Tu n'étais obligé pourtant.

-T'inquiète, c'est ça la job d'un héro sauver les gens non. Maintenant si vous voulez biens m'excuser j'ai quelqu'un que je dois aller voir rapidement, on se rever rasûrement le mois prochain a l'école. Tchow!

-Ouais, on vas sûrement se recroiser a l'école. Dit celui aux cheveux mauve.

-Bye! J'espère vraiment te Jiro. Izuku pris congé des 2 adolescents et parti rejoindre l'accueil et se dirigea ver le Héro Present Mic.

-Yo Hizashi!

-Hé Zuku, comment ça vas mec?

-Tu dois le savoir, je te connais t'as du tout regarder sur les moniteur et commenter l'action à tout le monde dans la salle de contrôle.

-Mais tu me prend pour qui? Dit l'homme en riant.

-Je te prend pour le mec qui débarque une fois par semaine a la maison en hurlant dans ma chambre pour me réveiller car tu t'ennuie.

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Plus sérieusement Hizashi, j'ai un faveur a te demander. Tu reconnais le garçon aux cheveux mauve a l'air fatigué qui a traîné avec moi a l'examen.

-Le participant Hitoshi Shinso?

-Ouais lui, tu peux lui donner quelques un de mes points, je sais que j'en ai en masse pour passer l'examen et il a perdu un temps fou a m'aider a sauver quelqu'un du 0 points ala fin, je suis sur qu'avec le temps qu'il a perdu a m'aider a secourir cette fille il aurait eu le temps d'en amasser assez pour passer.

-Izuku je peux pas transférer de points d'un participant a un autre mais t'inquiète pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la?

-Ah ça je vais me taire, tu le verra sous peu. Est-ce que tu attend ton père pour rentrer ou tu rentre entrain?

-Je vais rentrer en train je crois,j'ai besoin de décompresser un peu après cette journée.

-Parfait Zuku, moi je t'abandonne je dois retourner bosser, on se revois sous peu.

-Ouais fait gaffe.

Izuku pris une longue marche pour rentrer a la maison ce soir la, il réfléchissait a sa vie ces dernières années depuis son évasion, il était heureux d'avoir croiser le chemin de Shota Aizawa, l'homme lui avait tellement donner qu'il ne savait comment le remercier, il est passé de statut d'esclave et cobaye a adolescent libre vivant une vie presque normale. Presque car il savait que la menace de la ligue était toujours courante tant que Shigaraki et son Maître n'auront pas été mis hors d'état de nuire, il savait que leur cible principale était All Might mais il serait près a parier ses économies qu'il était dans le top 3 de la liste a abattre de la ligue. Est-ce que c'était finalement une bonne idée d'intégrer U.A. Se demandait il, sa présence ne met-elle pas les autre en danger? En même temps le campus de l'école est un des endroit les mieux protéger du japon,il ne lui suffira que de rester prudent. L'estomac de Izuku commençait a se plaindre qu'il manquais de nourriture ce qui le sorti de sa léthargie et il décida d'arrêter dans un petit resto local pour se prendre un bon bol de Katsudon, car si Shota Aizawa avait beaucoup de qualités, cuisiner était sûrement sa plus grande faiblesse.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques jours passèrent et la fameuse lettre de U.A. Arriva a la maison des Aizawa. Izuku voulu l'ouvrir avec son père mais ce dernier était déjà parti travailler. Il l'ouvrit et ne vit qu'un petit objet rond avec un bouton, il s'assit et l'actionna.

-JE SUIS LA! EN TANT QU'HOLLOGRAMME!

-Hein? All Might?

-ET OUI, C'EST MOI ALL MIGHT, TU DOIS SUREMENT TE DEMANDER CE QUE JE FAIT ICI JEUNE AIZAWA? NE TE POSE PLUS LA QUESTION CAR JE VAIS TE RÉPONDRE. TU AS DEVANT TOI L'HOLOGRAMME DU NOUVEL ENSEIGNANT DE CLASSE HÉROIQUE DE U.A. APRES AVOIR ANALYSER TES EXAMEN JE SUIS FIER DE TOI, TU AS SCORER LA PLUS HAUTE NOTE AU TEST ÉCRIT. ET POUR TES RÉSULTAT DE TEST PRATIQUE REGARDONS UN PEU CE QUE TU AS FAIT, TU AS DÉTRUIS ÉNORMÉMENT DE ROBOTS TOTALISANT UN SCORE DE 74 POINTS DE VILAIN. MAIS CE N'EST PAS TOUT, IL Y AVAIT UN AUTRE FACTEUR QUI N'AVAIS PAS ÉTÉ PRÉCISER AUX CANDIDAT, DES POINTS DE SECOUR. TON ACTION HÉROIQUE DE RETOURNER SUR TES PAS ET DE SAUVER LA FEMME PRISE AU PIEGE PAR LE 0 POINTS T'AS ACCORDÉ 60POINTS DE SECOUR TE TOTALISANT UN SCORE DE 134 POINTS BATTANT MON PROPRE RECORD DE 128. ALLER LEVE TOI JEUNE AIZAWA ET SOIS LE BIENVENUE A TON ACADÉMIE HÉROIQUE!

-...Putain... j'ai battu le score de All Might...j'ai battu le score de All Might...J'AI BATTU LE SCORE DE ALL MIGHT!OUAI!il entendis un bruit venant de son téléphone lui disant qu'il avait reçu un texto, il l'ouvrit et vis que c'était son père l'expéditeur.

_Bonjour mon grand. Comme je sais que notre facteur est extrêmement ponctuel jep résumes que tu as déjà reçu ta lettre et que tu dois l'avoir déjà ouverte, toute mes félicitations pour tes excellents résultats, je suis fier de ce que tu as accomplis ces dernières années. En passant Nemuri et Hisashi te félicitent également et te salue. Regarde dans le tiroir a l'entré il y a une enveloppe avec de l'argent, c'est un cadeau pour te récompenser pour tes résultats,j'aimerais biens que tu sorte t'amuser aujourd'hui car l'école commence dans quelques jours et je te certifie que tu sera submerger de travaux. Bonne journée gamin on se revois ce soir. _

Il lui écrivit un texte pour le remercier, pris ses clés et l'argent que son père lui a offert et sorti de la maison. Il avait le goût d'aller au magasin d'instrument aujourd'hui. Sa guitare avais été endommager par Hisashi il y a quelques temps quand celui ci a voulu faire le clown et il n'avait pas jouer depuis des semaines et ça lui manquais. Il pris le train jusqu'au centre d'achat et se dirigea ver le petit magasin d'instrument qu'il aimait biens, c'était pas très grand mais le propriétaire connaissait sa marchandise. Il entra et regardais les modèles, il sélectionna un modèle acoustique similaire a celle qu'il possédait déjà aimant bien la forme et la prise lorsqu'il jouait. Il s'assit sur un banc, l'accorda et joua un peu pour la tester. Une adolescente qui regardait les albums dans les rangé un peu plus loin entendis le son de la guitare et elle aimais biens ce qu'elle entendait, la personne qui jouait était très bon et sa curiosité la poussa a aller voir l' fut surprise lorsqu'elle reconnu les cheveux vert du garçon qui lui avait sauver la vie quelques jours auparavant. Elle s'avança discrètement et s'assit sur le sol près de lui sans le déranger,elle voulais l'observer un peu elle ne savais pas pourquoi mais il la fascinait, elle était hypnotiser par ses doigts qui caressait les cordes de l'instrument et son air serin lorsqu'il jouait. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle l'entendis lui parler

-Tu aimes ce que tu entend? Il se retourna et reconnu la jeune femme de l'examen. C'est toi, la fille qui a tenter de me sauver après que j'ai attaquer le robot a l'examen?

-Je crois que tu inverse les rôles non? C'est plutôt moi qui était sur le point de se faire aplatir par un pied géant jusqu'au moment ou tu a décider attaquer un robot grand comme un building. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercier pour ce que tu as fais ce jour la.

-C'est correcte je te l'ai dis, je ne risquais riens.

-Tu aurais pu mourir!

-Je ne crois pas non, j'ai subis pire.

-Comment ça?

-Je...je préfère ne pas en parler.

-C'est cool, jte forcera pas a parler.

-Si je me rappelle biens c'est Jiro c'est ça?

-Ouais, t'as une bonne mémoire Aizawa. Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici aujourd'hui, du lèche vitrine en jouant un peu de guitare pour tuer le temps.

-A vrais dire je comptait l'acheter car un idiot a casser la mienne il y a quelques semaines et ça me manquais de jouer, et toi?

-Je fouillais les albums pour faire des découvertes.

-Tu aimes biens la musique?

-Ouais, mes parents ont un band et ils font souvent des tournés,j'ai grandis dans l'univers de la musique.

-C'est génial, moi la musique me permet de me détendre et de retrouver la paix intérieure. Sinon tu as reçu tes résultat?

-Oui, j'ai été accepté et je tenais a te remercier pour cela justement.

-je ne crois pas avoir d'une quelconque utilité pour ton examen.

-Et biens si tu ne le savais pas il y avais des points secret pour secourir des gens et ma tentative de te maintenir en vie m'as donner quelques les points qui me manquais pour réussir, j'ai eu en tout 52points.

-Heureux de savoir que j'ai été utile.

-Et toi?

-J'ai également été accepté.

-aller fait pas ton gêné, je suis sur que tu as récolter pleins de points.

-(chuchotait tout bas)

-Pardon?

-134.

-QUOI?

-Pas si fort!

-134, mais c'est presque impossible, le maximum que j'ai entendus dire était 103 et c'était Best Jeanist qui l'avais obtenus.

-A vrais dire All Might détenais le record avec 128, il semblait surpris que je l'ai battu.

-T'es vraiment fort, je serais pas surprise que tu devienne numéro 1ou 2 dans le futur.

-Ça m'intéresse pas, je me fou de la gloire et de la célébrité,tant que je peux sauver des vies je serais heureux.

-T'es quelqu'un de bien Aizawa.

-Dit Jiro, t'as prévu de faire quoi de ta journée?

-Pas grand chose, je flânais un peu ici, je devais a l'origine passer un peu de temps avec ma copine Momo mais elle a eu un empêchement et elle est avec ses vieux alors je suis seule.

-Je paye la guitare et on vas en jouer un peu?

-Es-tu en train de me proposer une date toi la?

-Je sais pas, j'ai jamais fait ça avant, alors j'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être une date.

-T'as jamais été a une date avant? T'as fait quoi de ta vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui?

-Survivre...

-Hein?

-Laisse tomber...peut-être une autre fois, je veux pas gâcher le moment, bon attend moi quelques minutes, je paye et on trouve un endroit pour faire chanter cette guitare.

-D'accord mais je tiens a te le dire, si tu as besoin de parler de ton passé je vais t'écouter, j'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as pu traverser mais ça a pas du être joyeux de ce que je peux voir.

-Merci, peut-être un jour je t'en parlerais, pour l'instant c'est quelque chose que seul moi peut gérer. Bon je reviens. Il parti au comptoir, paya et mit la guitare dans l'étui souple que le magasin lui offrit avec l'achat. Il rejoignit Jiro et ils quittèrent le centre d'achat. Ils marchèrent un peu, s'échangeant un peu sur l'un l'autre, leurs goûts pour la musique, nourriture, héro favoris. Kyoka remarqua rapidement qu'a part la musique et les héro sil n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt ou de connaissance de la vie moderne. Elle avais beau nommer des titres de films que la plupart des adolescents aimait et il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

-Dit je veux pas être impolie mais on dirais que tu sort d'un trou perdu depuis des années, je veux dire a part un peu de vieux groupe de musique et des informations sur les héros il sembles que tu ne connais pas grand chose a la vie, je m'excuse, je ne veux pas être cruelle mais c'est une impression que j'ai.

Izuku était pensif, il se doutait qu'un cas similaire arriverais si il devait fréquenter U.A. A l'école actuelle il avait réussis a rester loin des autres élèves en étant le petit nouveau qui paraissait solitaire mais il savait que dans une classe de héro la mentalités serait différente, peut-être qu'il pourrait laisser aller un peu d'informations, ça ne pourrais pas être trop mal.

-Je...je vais être franc avec toi...tu as raison.

-J'ai raison? Sur quoi, que tu sors d'un trou?

-Oui.

-Hein?

-C'est difficile a expliquer...a l'age de 4 ans un groupe de vilain as tuer mes vrais parents et m'as kidnapper... j'ai été pendant des années captif et isolé de la société...i ans j'ai réussis a m'échapper de cet enfer et depuis je vis avec mon père adoptif qui tente de me reconstruire, aussi biens dans ma tête que dans tout les aspect de ma vie. C'est lui et un de ses meilleur ami qui m'as fait découvrir la musique et c'est la seule passion qui calme mes angoisses. Tu es la seule personne de mon age a qui je me suis confier...parler est difficile...très.

-je...tu es fort

-Pardon?

-Je dis que tu es fort, je n'aurais sûrement pas survécut a être prisonnière, coupée de tous. As tu été battu?

-Oui, plus de fois que je ne peux le compter.

-Donc quand tu m'as dis que tu savais que tu allais survivre a tes blessures contre le robot?

-C'est que j'avais réellement subit pire...mes ravisseurs m'ont kidnapper a cause de mon alter de guérison...ils ont fait des expériences sur moi...ils m'ont torturer pendant des années, il sont tenter de me briser aussi biens physiquement que mentalement...j'ai...j'ai tenus bon, j'ai jouer leur jeux et j'ai pu me sauver et je me suis juré que j'allais les faire payer...je vais devenir un héro et je vais les traquer jusqu'au dernier et ils vont payer.

-Mon dieu Aizawa...je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Il n'y a riens a dire, l'important c'est que je suis toujours vivant je crois, hé ici ça a l'ai d'un endroit confortable pour s' pointa un arbre dans un parc. Les adolescents s'assirent au sol accoté le dos a l'arbre et Izuku commença a gratter les cordes de la guitare. Pendant plusieurs heures ils s'échangèrent l'instrument jouant a tour de rôle leur morceaux préférés jusqu'au moment ou Jiro reçu un texte de ses parents lui demandant de rentrer a la maison. Ils rangèrent l'instrument et Izuku tenu a la ramener a la station de train. Ils se firent un câlin se promettant de se retrouver a l'école le lundi suivant.

Lorsqu'elle rentra a la maison elle passa un agréable souper avec ses parents et elle leur parla de Izuku et de ses talent de guitariste, son père voulant rencontrer ce jeune homme pour jouer dela musique avec. Lorsque le repas fut finis elle regagna sa chambre et pris ton téléphone pour appeler sa meilleure amie.

-Kyo, je m'excuse de t'avoir fausser compagnie aujourd'hui mais mes parents ont absolument tenu a ce que je vienne avec eux a ce dîner,tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère. Je te promet que nous pourrons passer la journée ensemble demains si tu le souhaite.

-Momo, d'habitude je devrais être furieuse d'avoir eu a passer la journée seule mais je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir été absente aujourd'hui.

-Comment cela?

-Tu te rappelle le garçon que je t'ai parler qui m'as sauver la vie a l'examen d'entré?

-Celui au cheveux vert qui a affronter le robot géant, Aizawa c'est ça?

-Oui, je l'ai revu aujourd'hui et on a passer la journée a jouer de la guitare.

-A entendre le son de ta voix tu as du passer une agréable journée.

-Plus que agréable.

-Raconte!

-Momo...je crois que je suis amoureuse.


	6. Chapter 6

Tôt le lendemain matin Izuku faisait son jogging lorsqu'il croisa un autre adolescent aux cheveux bicolore, il se mit a courir a ses coté.

-Salut Todoroki.

-Hé Aizawa.

-Dit je t'ai pas vu a l'examen d'entré de U.A. J'étais persuadé que tu tenterais ta chance, a moins que t'ai choisit un autre collège?

-Non mon paternel a tenu a ce que je sois admis par recommandation,du coup j'ai pas eu a faire le test.

-Le miens voulais aussi m'offrir une recommandation mais j'ai refuser, le combat contre les robots c'était sympa.

-D'accord, t'as su t'es dans quelle classe?

-1A, et toi?

-Également.

-Donc nous devenons ennemis?

-Non pas ennemis, je préfère le terme rivaux, on sais qu'on risque d'être dans le top de la classe toi et moi, on est fils de pros et on a largement un avantage sur certains, de plus coté force brute on sais tout les deux ce qu'on vaut... non je préfère rivaux, on vas se pousser l'un l'autre a se dépasser, t'en pense quoi?

-J'aime ton idée Aizawa, mais je tiens a te le dire, je serais le numéro 1.

-Pas de trouble, je me fou totalement du chiffre, tout ce que je veux c'est que dans 3 ans on le laisse faire mon boulot.

-Tu sais que si mon père t'entendrais parler il te traiterais de moins que riens de ne pas viser le sommet.

-Tu te doute que je me fou biens de ce que Endeavor peut penser de moi.

-Ouais c'est un salaud et on le sais tout les 2. Je vais lui montrer que je suis meilleur que lui a ma façon.

-Good...hé on sprint jusqu'à ta piaule?

-OKAY! Après leur jogging matinal les 2 adolescents regagnèrent leur logement respectif pour se doucher et manger. Izuku rejoignit son père qui prenait un café.

-Ton jogging c'est bien déroulé?

-Ouais j'ai courus avec Shoto.

-Shoto? Le fils de Endeavor?

-Ouep, on vas tout les 2 être dans la même classe a U.A. D'ailleurs tu sais qui est le prof de la 1A cette année?

-Non, il y a de bonne chances que ce soir Vlad King.

-C'est cool, il es sympa Kan. L'école commence demain, t'as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui?

-Non, je vais me reposer aujourd'hui, j'ai passer une bonne partie de la nuit a traquer un dealer et je ne l'ai attraper que ver 4h ce matin.

-J'aurais pu t'aider, avec mon nez.

-On en a déjà parler, je sais que tu es plus que capable mais on vas suivre les lois, lorsque tu auras ton permis provisoire tu viendras avec moi faire des patrouilles mais pas avant.

-Fichus bout de papier.

-Je sais gamin, mais il arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois.

-Je l'espère. Bon je vais te laisser dormir, je vais aller pratiquer un nouveau kata que j'ai étudier sur le net hier soir.

-Izuku!

-Oui?

-Tu as le droit d'être un ado.

-Je sais mais...

-Essai de profiter de ta vie avant qu'il ne sois trop tard.

-J'essaierai.

Izuku passa la journée entière a maîtriser ce nouvel enchaînement de coup, il repensait sans cesse a ce que son père lui as dit ce matin, être un ados...il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être un enfant en premier lieu, d'avoir des amis, de jouer. Tout ce qu'il a fait de sa vie fut d'apprendre a tuer et malheureusement il était vraiment douer a cela. Maintenant qu'avait il? Son père, Hisashi et Nemuri qui était presque des oncle et tante pour lui, quelques collègue de travail de son père qui venais a la maison a l'occasion et qui discutait avec lui, Todoroki avec qui il s'entraînait a l'occasion et Jiro. Il ne savait pas ou placer Jiro dans son cercle de vie, il l'avait vu seulement 2 fois, la première pour la sauver d'une mort certaine et la seconde totalement par hasard qu'il avait passer une agréable journée avec, est-ce qu'ils étaient amis? Il avait effectivement aimer passer du temps avec la jeune femme mais pouvons nous considérer une amitié après seulement quelques heures? Il se doutait qu'il la reverrait dans le lendemain sûrement a l'école, il éclaircira ce point avec elle. Il rentra tard de son entraînement, manga un morceaux, se doucha et se coucha, demain vas être une journée mouvementé mais il était près a faire face a ce nouveau défi, car c'était le premier pas pour l'obtention de sa licence de héro.

Le lendemain arriva vite, il se prépara pour l'école et on père fut aimable de le laisser monter avec lui pour le trajet a l'é se séparèrent dans le stationnement et son père posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Tout vas bien aller gamin, je ne les ai pas connus mais je sais que tes vrais parents serais fier de toi aujourd'hui.

-Tu sais...je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de dire mes vrais parents...tu as remplis ce rôle a merveille depuis 2 ans, je n'ai presque plus de souvenir d'eux, leurs visage s'efface tranquillement de ma mémoire avec les années...Shota, TU es mon vrai père, c'est toi qui m'as aider a me reconstruire la dedans depuis 2 ans (il pointa sa tête), avant de te connaître j'étais plus un animal sauvage traqué qu'un être humain donc je te remercie encore pour tout...papa.

-Aller gamin, vas rejoindre les autres avant d'être en retard. On se reverra dans la journée.

-Ouais bonne journée, et essaie de pas expulser ta classe entière des la première journée cette année.

-Si ils ne sont pas une bande de cornichons sans cervelles je leurs laisserais une journée de répits avant l'expulsion.

-Très drôle, fait attention avec ton humour, je pourrais appeler Miss Joke et lui dire que tu as finalement découvert tes talent d'humoriste.

-Dégage gamin!

Izuku sorti du stationnement et rejoignit l'aire commune de l'école,il regarda autour de lui et identifia la tête 2 couleur du fils d'Endeavor.

-Hé Todoroki, j'espère que t'es pas venu en train? J'ai oublier de t'appeler pour te proposer que mon paternel te fasse monter dans sa voiture.

-Non Endeavor a tenu a me faire conduire dans sa limousine, sûrement pour prouver sa supériorité une fois de plus.

-Oublie ce con pour une fois et pense a toi, aujourd'hui vas être une bonne journée.

-Tu as raison Aizawa. Les 2 adolescents consultèrent un plan de l'école et trouvèrent leur salle de classe rapidement. Rendu devant la porte colossale de la classe 1A ils entendaient déjà le brouhaha qui venait de celle ci. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent ver 2 places au fond de la classe. Izuku fit un balayage rapide de la classe, il comptait en tout 20 sièges, les adolescents présent était un groupe assez hétéroclite. Un grand aux cheveux bleu et lunettes carré qui engueulait un autre aux cheveux blond a propos de pieds sur la table, une fille aux cheveux vert aux allures de grenouille a coté d'elle une fille aux cheveux brun et aux pommettes rose, une autre a la peaux rose avec des cornes et les yeux noir et jaune, a coté d'elle des vêtements qui flottait dans le vide, sûrement une fille si il se fiait a l'uniforme et elle devait être constamment invisible sinon elle ne gaspillerais pas son énergie a activer son alter inutilement, un grand avec une tête un peu bizarre, un autre a coté de lui aux cheveux noir et avec de grosses lèvres, un autre blond qui ne faisait que répéter qu'il était fantastique, 3 mecs qui discutaient entre eux, un aux cheveux rouge en pointe, un blond avec un éclair noir dans les cheveux et un aux cheveux noir et qui a l'air d'avoir des distributeur de papier toilettes dans les coudes,un mec a 6 bras, un autre qui a une tête d'oiseaux, un avec une queue, il reconnus Shinso avec qui il a fait l'examen d'entré,,il y avait aussi une fille assez grande avec les cheveux noir en queue de cheval et a coté d'elle...Jiro. Celle ci le remarqua et elle rougit avant de venir le voir et de lui faire un câlin.

-Je suis tellement heureuse que nous soyons dans la même classe Aizawa, tu m'avais manquer.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Jiro.

-En passant, voici ma copine Momo Yaoyorozu.

-C'est donc lui le fameux Aizawa que tu m'as tant parler.

-Parce qu'elle parle de moi?

-Non non, je ne parle pas de toi TANT QUE CA.

-Je t'achale, en passant mesdemoiselles je vous présente monsieur la reine des neiges Shoto Todoroki, je le fais car il ne diras pas un mot, il a l'air froid mais je vous assure qu'il est tout chaud en dedans.

-T'arrête de dire des conneries Aizawa?

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu le prof a date?

-Non, il devrait pas tarder.

-EN EFFET JE NE TARDE PAS! Izuku regardait le sac de couchage jaune se redresser devant tout le monde et il commençait a douter, surtout qu'il reconnaissait cette voix.

-C'est une putain de plaisanterie?

-Non ce n'est pas une plaisanterie monsieur Aizawa et vous connaissez ma tolérance avec ce genre de langage, bon vous avez mis 8 secondes a vous taire, c'est trop. J'ai 3 ans pour faire de vous des héros et je n'aie pas une seule minute a perdre, enfiler ces vêtements et venez me rejoindre dehors, je veux voir de quoi vous êtes prirent chacun un ensemble de sport et sortirent de la classe,Izuku s'arrêta a coté de son père et le dévisagea.

-Avoue que tu te marre en ce moment.

-Moi, jamais de la vie, tu me prend pour qui?

-On en reparlera ce soir a la maison, Papa.

-Pour l'instant évite le papa, je veux pas que certains pense au favoritisme.

-T'inquiète, et pour être franc, je suis heureux que tu sois la.

-Bon aller file et vas te changer.

-OUI MONSIEUR!

-Va gamin!

Arrivé au lieu d'entraînement le prof pris la parole.

-Je suis Shota Aizawa, vous êtes pris avec moi pour les 3 prochaines années, ici j'ai qu'une règle, on donne son 100% ou vous rentrez chez vous. U.A. Est différente des autres écoles, elle est la meilleure car nous ne formons que les meilleurs. Aujourd'hui je veux voir ce donc vous êtes tous capable, montrez moi ce que vous valez,vous connaissez sûrement la mentalité de l'école bla bla bla plus ultra. Il regarda sa feuille et pris un nom au hasard. Katsuki Bakugo, c'est qui ça? Un blond leva sa main. Izuku tilta a ce nom,il était sur de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part mais ou? A quel distance tu lance la balle normalement?

-Eh je sais pas. 65 mètres environ.

-Maintenant lance la avec ton alter.

-La je vais biens me plaire. Il pris la balle et s'installa dans le cercle, il s'étira le bras un peu et lança sa balle avec une explosion en criant CREVE! la balle décolla dans un grand boum et atterrit très loin.

-Tu as fait un score de 705 mètres. Voici ce que je m'attend de vous dans cette épreuve, donner le meilleur de vous même, oh et en passant, celui qui aura les plus mauvais résultat dans les 8 tests sera expulsé du cour.

-QUOI? Crièrent la classe tous ensemble.

-C'est la classe héroïque, ici on ne fait pas dans la commencez.

Ils commencèrent tous avec une épreuve de course courte grand aux cheveux bleu a lunette qui s'identifia sous le nom de Tenya Iida fit un score épatant grâce a son alter.

-Izuku c'est a toi, court contre Bakugo. Izuku s'installa a la ligne de départ et le blond a coté de lui le dévisagea. Eraserhead donna le signal et Izuku se mit a sprinter assez rapidement du a sa bonne force physique mais ne faisait pas le poids contre le blond qui s'était propulser avec ses explosions. Après la course Bakugo alla discuter avec Izuku.

-Hé toi, ton nom c'est Izuku c'est ça?

-Eh ouais, pourquoi?

-C'est quoi ton nom de famille?

-Aizawa, mais pourquoi tu me pose ces questions, on se connais?

-Non, j'tai confondu pour quelqu'un d'autres, c'est qu'avec ces cheveux vert et le prénom Izuku est assez rare je t'ai confondu avec un pote que j'avais quand j'étais gosse, mais il a disparu quand j'avais 4 ans, j'avais crus 2 secondes que c'était toi. Izuku commençait a faire des liens dans sa tête, cheveux blond, un alter explosif...est-ce que c'est?

-Ka...Kacchan? Le blond leva les yeux surpris.

-Y'as qu'une seule personne sur cette putain de planète a m'avoir appeler Kacchan et il s'appelait  
-Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya.

-I..Ichan? C'est vraiment toi mec? Mais...mais...

-Pas ici, après les cours je te jure que je t'explique tout,c...c'est vraiment toi Kacchan?

-Ouais Izuku, c'est moi, t'était ou, après ce qui est arrivé a tes parents on t'as chercher partout.

-Pas ici...je veux pas que ça se sache.

-Dac, mais tu me doit des putain d'explications.

-Je te jure que je t'explique tout.

Ils continuèrent les épreuves a tour de rôle chacun encourageait les autres pour que tout le monde performe du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le moment de la dernière épreuve arriva, c'était autour de Izuku de lancer la balle, il fit un beau score de 213 mètres,il ne restait que Hitoshi Shinso a passer l'épreuve. Celui ci s'avança dans le cercle la balle a la main et regardait les autres étudiants.

-Dites, juste une question, ya quelqu'un parmi vous qui a un alter de force? Un grand aux cheveux noir avec des grosses lèvres leva la main. Shinso fit un sourire et lui posa une simple question.

-C'est quoi ton nom?

-Rikido Sato. Et il eu un regard vide des la seconde ou il répondit a Shinso.

-C'est parfait, tu vas activer ton alter, entrer dans le cercle et lancer la balle le plus loin possible a ma place. Ce dernier pris un sachet de sucre de sa poche l'avala et s'exécuta comme un automate. Il pris la balle et la lança loin sans 'il eu terminer Shinso lui toucha l'épaule.

-Merci j'ai terminer avec toi. Sato se toucha la tête et ne comprenait pas trop ce qui venait de se produire.

-Monsieur Shinso, pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qui viens de se passer,c'était a vous de lancer la balle, pas monsieur Sato.

-Vous nous avez encourager a utiliser nos alter pour performer du mieux que nous pouvons non? Mon alter s'appelle Brainwash, si je pose une question a quelqu'un et qu'il me répond je peux le manipuler a ma guise, comme je n'ai pas la force physique de biens performer alors j'ai utiliser mon alter a mon avantage monsieur.

-Petit futé, je l'accepte. Bon classe voyons voir vos résultat. En général tout le monde était satisfait de son résultat au tableau a part une fille qui pleurait en voyant le nom de Toru Hakagure en bas de la liste.

-Ça été le fun de vous connaître, j'espère que vous aller devenir de grand héros dans le futur. Mon alter d'invisibilité n'est pas des mieux adapté pour les tests physique.

-En passant en ce qui concerne l'expulsion j'ai menti. Bon travail tout le monde. La classe es terminer pour la journée, il y a des papiers dans la classe ramassez en un et lisez le pour demain.

-C'était un mensonge? Il me semblait qu'un prof ne pourrais pas expulser quelqu'un comme cela la première journée. Dit la fille aux cheveux brun qui avait lancer la balle a l'infini avec son alter de gravité.

-A vrais dire il peut, l'an dernier au second jour il a expulser une classe entière car il considérait qu'ils n'était tous qu'une bande de frimeur qui n'avaient pas leur place dans la classe héroïque.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça toi? Mais j'y pense, tu t'appelle Aizawa comme le prof? Vous êtes parents?

-Oui on est parents, c'est pour ça que je le connais très biens.

-Vous êtes apparenté de quel manière? Demanda la fille en rose a l'allure extra terrestre.

-He..he

-HÉ IZUKU FAUT QU'ON CAUSE!

-Désoler, on reprendra la conversation une autre fois. Et il parti en courant rejoindre Bakugo.

-Aller crache le morceaux, t'était ou depuis 10 ans?

-Pas ici, ya trop de monde, allons dans le bureau du prof, ça le concerne aussi.

-D'accord. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bureau de Eraserhead et celui ci tapait sur son ordinateur. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent dans un siège pendant Shota finissait d'écrire.

-Et pourquoi vous venez me déranger vous 2. il ne se retournait même pas.

-Papa, tu te rappelle de mon meilleur ami d'enfance Kacchan?

-Oui.

-C'est Katsuki.

-Intéressant, et laisse moi deviner, il t'as reconnu?

-Ouais que je l'ai reconnu, et j'aimerais biens savoir pourquoi mon pote quand j'étais gosse qui est censé être sois mort sois disparu depuis plus de 10 ans reviens tout souriant avec un nouveau nom?

-Kacchan, c'est une longue histoire. Peu après que j'ai découvert mon alter mes parents se sont fait assassiner ça tu t'en rappelle,la raison c'est qu'un groupe de vilain me voulais.

-Et pourquoi il te voulait?

-A cause de mon alter. Ils...ils avaient tout planifier, le médecin qui s'occupait de moi étant enfant travaillait pour ce groupe de vilain, lorsqu'il a découvert mon alter il a contacter son groupe et m'ont kidnapper, pendant toutes ces années ils m'ont fait souffrir,ils ont fait des expériences sur moi pour tester les limites de mon alter...ils m'ont torturer, ils m'ont entraîner a tuer, ils ont même...

-Çà vas aller Izuku, tu n'es pas obligé de tout dire.

-Je veux tout dire papa, je...j'ai besoin que ça sorte un peu, et Katsuki est une des dernière chose de mon passé que je croyais avoir perdu, je lui fait confiance. Il regarda Bakugo. Ils ont fait de moi une arme Kacchan, il sorti ses griffe de ses mains. Ils ont transformer tout les os de mon corps en métal indestructible et ils m'ont implanter ces lames dans les mains.

-Mais pourquoi ils ont fait ça, et comment tu t'es sorti de la?

-j'ai réussis a m'échapper après qu'ils m'ont greffer les lames,je les ai pris au dépourvus et j'ai réussis a me sauver d'eux,c'était i ans. La seule raison qu'ils avaient de me donner ces lames c'était..ils m'ont créer pour que je puisse infiltrer le monde des héro et tuer...

-Tuer qui?

-All Might!

-T'es sérieux?

-Ouais, ils planifiaient de m'infiltrer et que je m'approche de All Might et de lui planter mes griffes dans le dos a la première occasion, ils m'ont entraîner pendant des années au combat, manipuler plus d'arme que tu ne peux les nommer, ils m'ont transformer en arme vivante, Ils ont juste fait une erreur.

-Laquelle?

-Ils ont choisit un enfant qui voulait devenir héro plus que tout...pendant toutes années je n'avais qu'une chose en tête,m'échapper et devenir un héro pour les arrêter, j'ai fait semblant de leur obéir, ils croyaient qu'ils avaient réussi a me briser et que je n'étais qu'une arme sans âme mais n'avais que pour but de les stopper et je...je vais y arriver, je vais devenir un héro et je vais les faire payer. Il fixait ses griffes le regard vide. Ces griffes...je serais l'arme de leur perte.

-Non.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Non tu ne seras pas l'arme de leur perte, NOUS serons l'arme de leur perte.

-Quoi?

-T'as pas oublié, on devenais une équipe de héro toi et moi plus tard.

-Kacchan on avais 4 ans.

-Et j'ai pas oublié...depuis que t'es disparus... j'ai placardé des affiches avec ta photo partout dans la ville, j'allais toutes les semaines au poste de police pour voir si ils avaient des nouvelles de l'enquête...je me suis entraîné...je me suis fixer l'objectif de devenir le prochain numéro 1 pour retrouver les salaud qui ont kidnapper mon meilleur pote, depuis 10 ans je m'entraîne pour devenir le meilleur et je te retrouve ici. Eraserhead s'était levé de son siège et avait poser une main sur chacune des épaules des adolescents devant lui.

-Et maintenant que vous vous êtes retrouvé, il es temps que vous continuer d'avancer. Je te demanderais de garder ces informations pour toi Katsuki. La ligue recherche encore Izuku et je veux que qu'il reste en sécurité.

-D'ailleurs, a part que vous êtes mon prof, vous êtes qui?

-Je suis un héro pro du nom de Eraserhead, tu ne dois pas vraiment me connaître, je n'aime pas trop la publicité. Un soir il y a près de 2 ans je faisait une filature qui a mal tourné, j'ai eu la chance que Izuku sois dans les parages et il m'as sauver la vie. On a discuter et j'ai compris qu'il était livré seul a lui même depuis plusieurs mois après son évasion, je l'ai accueillit, un ami a moi lui a créer une identité pour le cacher de la ligue et depuis il es mon fils.

-Alors je dois vous remercier, vous avez sauver mon pote, vous êtes un type bien Aizawa. Bon moi je vais devoir me sauver sinon ma vieille vas me tirer les oreilles... et en passant Izuku.

-Oui Kacchan?

-T'as beau avoir un alter cool et ces couteaux a steak dans les mains, c'est toujours moi qui a le meilleur alter ici?

-Comme toujours Kacchan. Après le départ de Katsuki Izuku restait silencieux assis dans le bureau de son père.

-Comment tu le prend?

-Je gère, je ne croyais pas que ce serais si difficile de retrouver quelqu'un que je n'ai pas revu depuis 10 ans mais je crois que ça vas aller. Si il est le même qu'a 4 ans il aura un tempérament explosif mais il sera loyal et déterminé...surveille son évolution, il sera un des meilleur élément de notre classe, lui et Todoroki seront dans les premières positions.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain fut une journée ordinaire de classe, tout le monde prenais connaissance du programme des semaines a venir et étaient décourager par la tonne de travaux a venir mais la plupart semblait prêt a surmonter ces épreuves pour devenir des pros et entrer dans le monde des héros. Au repas du midi on voyais que déjà de petits groupe commençait a se former au sein de la classe, Izuku étant de nature loup solitaire préféra s'isoler dans un coin pour manger un bol de riz en silence évitant l'attention sur lui. A une autre table Kyoka mangeait avec Momo et d'autres filles de la classe et elle semblait chercher quelqu'un dans la cafétéria.

-Qui cherche tu Jiro? Demanda Momo.

-Je cherche Aizawa.

-Le prof? Demanda Tsuyu.

-Non, Izuku, tu sais celui aux cheveux vert.

-Je crois l'avoir vu se diriger ver le coin la bas, est-ce qu'il t'as embêter? Tu veux qu'on lui dise de te lâcher? Dit Mina le poing fermé.

-Non Ashido, c'est...un ami, enfin je crois, et j'aurais aimer lui parler.

-Tu crois? Pourquoi tu n'es pas sur de ton amitié avec lui? De ce que j'ai compris vous avez passer du bon temps ensemble la semaine dernière, et surtout avec ce que tu m'as dit par après.

-Momo, tu te tais!

-Oui. Dit elle toute gênée.

-Je ne sais pas si il me considère comme une amie, je me doute qu'il sois du genre a se lier aux gens, il...

-Il es froid. Dit Mina, tu las regarder comme du monde, un vrai bloc de glace, même le type qui a un alter de glace a l'air plus chaleureux que lui.

-Non tu te trompe Ashido, il est beaucoup plus doux que ce que tu pense, c'est juste qu'il a vécu des trucs qui lui ont laisser des marques, et c'est pour ça que je souhaite qu'il me considère comme une amie, que je puisse l'aider un peu...

-Wow Jiro, tu en pince pour lui ça crève les yeux ribbit!

-QUOI? Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent a ce cris dans la salle.

-Pas si fort, je dis juste que si je parlerais comme cela d'un mec c'est évident que je voudrais être près de lui.

-Asui a un point dit Toru.

-Appelle moi Tsuyu.

-OKI!

-Je...je vais lui parler après les cours, juste pour clarifier ce sujet d'amitié avec lui.

-Ouais vas y. s'exclama Mina.

-Je vais lui parler comme une amie, riens de plus. On avais prévu justement de se revoir car il voulait me montrer les partitions d'une vieille chanson en anglais a la guitare, alors pas de commentaire pourris sil vous plaît.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement également, lorsque lafin du cour se fit entendre tout le monde quitta la classe, Kyoka appela Izuku avant que celui ci ne quitte la salle.

-Oui Jiro, est-ce que je peux t'aider?

-Je n'aie pas besoin d'aide, mais j'aurais besoin qu'on parle tout les deux.

-Oh je vois...biens allons marcher un peu pour parler. Ils sortirent de l'école et allèrent marcher un peu dans le parc de l'école.

-Tu voulais me parler de?

-Nous?

-Parce qu'il y a un nous? Kyoka était vraiment gênée, les joues étaient rouge et ses earjack s'emmêlait entre eux de nervosité.

-Je ne parlais pas de nous dans le terme de couple, ce n'est pas ce qui est entre nous, mais je voulais savoir, est-ce que je suis ton amie? Izuku était surpris de cette question, mais en même temps il la trouvais raisonnable, ayant raconter un peu a la jeune femme son passé il comprenait qu'elle se doutait qu'il avait de la misère avec les relations.

-Je peux dire que oui, nous sommes amis Jiro. J'ai ce sentiment que je peux parler librement avec toi, je vais me fier a mon intuition, a date elle ne m'as jamais trop fait défaut.

-Alors commence par m'appeler par mon prénom, Izuku.

-D'accord, Kyoka! Dit, tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir?

-Non pas vraiment. Elle était de plus en plus rougissante et ses earjack pointaient entre eux devant elle.

-Tu veux venir a la maison, que je te montre cette chanson que je t'ai parler l'autre jour.

-O..oui, je vais juste appeler mes parents pour leur dire que je vais rentrer plus tard.

-Pas de trouble. Elle s'éloigna et pris son téléphone et appela sa mère.

-Maman...oui j'ai passer une bonne journée a l'école...oui...je vais rentrer un peu plus tard ce soir je vais chez quelqu'un...pour jouer de la musique maman...oui c'est lui...non ce n'est pas mon petit ami...je te promet que je ne rentrerai pas trop tard...moi aussi je t'aime maman.

Elle rejoignit Izuku et ils prirent le train jusqu'à l'appartement du garçon aux cheveux vert. Ils s'installèrent dans sa chambre et commencèrent par faire leurs devoir du jour pour se débarrasser de cette tache. Après une heure de travail ils eurent fini et Izuku sorti sa guitare et ouvrit son ordinateur.

-C'est un chanteur de l'époque avant les alters, il est britannique son nom est Ed Sheeran.

-J'adore les chansons de la vieille époque.

-Je vais te la faire écouter. Il pris sa guitare et envoya la chanson en même temps sur son ordinateur et joua en même temps que le britannique roux.

_I found a lovefor me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead..._

Kyoka regardait Izuku jouer et elle était sous le charme.

_...Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell i nlove_

_Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine..._

Les joues de la jeune femme rougissaient de plus en plus, elle tombait littéralement sous le charme du jeune homme devant elle.

_...Baby, I'm dancing in the darkwith you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whisper edunderneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry... _

Ils furent interrompu par une voix d'homme depuis l'entrée de la maison. Kyoka sursautait en sortant de son admiration pour l'homme.

-Izuku je suis revenus.

-Ah mon père est revenu du travail et...oh shit.

-Quoi?

-et biens...c'est que mon père...

-Oui?

-Et biens tu vois...mon père c'est...hum... la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à la dernière personne que Kyoka s'attendait a voir après les heures de cours.

-Aizawa Senseï?

-Ah Miss Jiro, j'ignorais que vous veniez a la maison après les cours, vous aller rester pour le repas? Je vais commander des pizza.

-He...Merci Aizawa Senseï.

-On est a la maison, oubliez les formalités voulez vous.

-Oui monsieur.

-Hisashi et Nemuri sont la également, on vas parler de plan de cour un peu, donc ne venez pas traîner dans le salon parce qu'on vous réserve quelques surprise pour les cours des prochain jours.

-Oui 'pa! Shota referma la porte avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres...il allait avoir une discutions avec son fils ce soir.

-Et qui sont Hizashi et Nemuri? Izuku.

-Les prof Present Mic et Midnight, ils viennent souvent a la maison vu qu'ils sont des bons amis de papa.

-Et tu allais me le dire quand que notre prof c'est ton vieux?

-Bientôt, j'avais un peu oublier de t'en parler...mais j'allais le faire je te jure.

-Je vais faire semblant de croire ce mensonge.

-Mais..mais...

-Je t'achale. Elle lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule. Bon on retourne a cette chanson?

-He ouai, bon pour commencer voici la partition... ils jouèrent pendant une bonne heure de l'instrument avant que les pizzas arrivent et que les 2 adolescents se rendent au salon ou les 3 adultes mangeaient. Kyoka découvrait une autre facette des enseignants surtout Aizawa, il était beaucoup plus chaleureux dans la vie privé qu'a l'école. Ver 19h00 Hizashi proposa a Kyoka de la ramener chez elle en voiture vu l'heure. Elle fit un dernier câlin a Izuku avant de partir avec le prof d'anglais. Ce dernier la regarda partir par la fenêtre en fixant la voiture jusqu'au moment ou elle disparut complètement de son champ de vision. Il ne savais pas pourquoi mai sil ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, un drôle se sentiment habitait sa poitrine, cela lui passera sûrement se dit il.

-Et bien mon Zuku, tu ne perd pas de temps?

-He pardon Nemuri?

-Je disais juste que tu avais biens choisit ta petite amie, elle est sympathique.

-Petite amie? Tu te trompe Mid, c'est juste une amie.

-Et moi je suis le petit chaperon rouge.

-Non...elle est juste une amie...c'est mieux ainsi...tu sais ce que je suis.

-Oui tu es un jeune garçon charmant et très mignon.

-Surtout un

-Chut. Tu ne dis pas un mot de plus, c'est clair? Elle le pris dans ses bras. Tu est un jeune garçon magnifique Zuku, cela fait 2 ans que tu es entré dans nos vies et tout ce que je peux dire c'est quetu une des personne les plus merveilleuse que j'ai pu rencontrer, toi et ton père êtes tellement pareil, toujours a penser que vous n'êtes pas assez biens pour personne alors que vous avez un immense cœur.

-Merci Mid, ça me touche.

-J'espère, tu m'as déjà vu me tromper?

-Je dois répondre.

-Non gamin! Bon moi je vais rentrer a la maison, je te laisse avec l'autre grincheux.

-J'AI ENTENDU!

-Bonne nuit Zuku.

-Bonne nuit Mid. Shota raccompagna Nemuri a la porte et alla rejoindre son fils assis devant la télé.

-Une amie, pas plus?

-Oui...pourquoi la question?

-Car je commence a te connaître.

-Justement. Avec la ligue qui me recherche toujours...je ne la mettrais pas en danger.

-Gamin, dans trois ans elle sera diplômée et je vais te rappeler qu'elle deviendra une pro tout comme toi, elle affrontera des dangers, elle sera sûrement blessée et il y une mince malchance qu'elle perde la vie en sauvant des gens, tu sais que nous ne somme pas tous immortel comme toi.

-Je suis pas immortel!

-Ça on en reparleras, ce que je veux dire, elle connais les risques du métier, oui elle a encore beaucoup a apprendre mais elle sais dans quoi elle s'est engagé en entrant en classe héroïque, je ne crois pas que la ligue sois pour l'instant une menace pour vous. Ne te prive pas d'être heureux pour ces raisons, dit toi plutôt que c'est une raison de plus de se battre et de continuer a restait silencieux, fixait le mur devant lui, perdus dans ses pensée. Si tu développe des sentiments pour elle, fait lui en une autre note, j'ai pas besoin de te rappeler les règles de base en matière de protection.

-C'est beau 'pa, Nemuri c'est fait une joie de tout m'expliquer cela l'an dernier lorsqu'elle a crus que j'étais enfin près a ''devenir un homme'' j'ai jamais été aussi gêné d'entendre le mot condom de toute ma vie.

-D'accord. Aller vas te coucher gamin, t'as école demain.

-Bonne nuit 'pa!

Le lendemain Izuku et Shota arrivèrent a l'école et une foule s'était regroupé devant les portes de l'immeuble. C'était des journalistes qui tentaient d'interviewer les élèves qui arrivaient.

-Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils veulent savoir comme question, je te laisse garer la voiture, mais tu devrais revenir vite car ils ont l'air a vouloir camper ici.

-D'accord, laisse moi deux minutes, en attendant essai de les faire parler. Izuku se dirigea ver les journalistes mine de riens etat tendant qu'on l'interpelle.

-Jeune homme, dites nous, comment c'est d'avoir le numéro 1 des héro All Might comme enseignant.

-Je sais pas, je suis dans la classe de support, j'ai pas de cour avec lui. Ya autres choses que je peux vous aider?

-Non ça vas aller, on veux tout savoir sur All Might, mais comme tu n'es pas un futur héro tu ne nous intéresse pas. Izuku fit semblant d'être vexer et s'éloigna en textant son père.

_-Ils posent des questions sur All Might, ya juste les élèves de notre classe et celle de Vlad qui les intéresse, tu devrais venir vite._

_-J'arrive._

Aizawa arriva devant les journalistes et leur fit des gestes de circuler.

-Partez vous n'êtes pas le bienvenue ici et vous déranger les élèves.

-ON VEUX ALL MIGHT, NOUS NE PARTIRONS PAS TANT QUE LE HÉRO NUMÉRO 1NE VIENNE FAIRE UNE ENTREVUE.

-All Might ne viendras pas vous voir, il est occupé a faire son travail de héro pour les prochaines heures, maintenant dégager. Il partit en franchissant les portes et une journaliste frustrée tenta de le suivre avant que le système anti intrusion ne s'enclencha et ne verrouille les portes blindée.

Le cour commença avec quelques minutes de retard a cause des journaliste, cela mettait Aizawa d'humeur massacrante mais il ne le reflétera pas sur ses élèves.

-Bon aujourd'hui vous aurez une tache importante, vous avez eu le temps de vous familiariser avec les autres de votre classe donc vous aller voter pour un représentant de classe, n'oubliez pas ce n'es pas un concours de popularité, c'est un rôle important qui est déterminant pour la classe héroïque, ne voter pas pour vous si vous ne croyez pas que vous avez ce qu'il faut. Maintenant je vais me coucher donc faites cela sans bruit. Je laisse une boite ici pour que vous faites des votes.

Izuku réfléchissait calmement a la situation, il avait évaluer les autres de la classe et seulement 2 nom sortait dans sa tête pour ces poste, Iida et Yaoyoruzu. Les deux avait a cœur le respect des autres et de l'établissement, il choisit Momo ayant le plus d'affinité avec elle. Les autres prirent une 20e de minutes a faire leur choix et Iida se proposa de faire le décompte devant la classe. Izuku fut heureux de voir que beaucoup avait réfléchit a ce que son père avait dit et n'avait pas nécessairement voter pour eux. Momo gagna avec 7 votes contre 6 pour Iida qui ce dernier hérita du poste de vice président, ce qui est une tache toute aussi importante que président. Le cour repris par après jusqu'au moment ou une alarme se fit entendre dans l'école annonçant une urgence de niveau 3.

-Tout le monde reste calme, nous allons évacuer l'école par la porte de derrière car ce sera sûrement le bordel ver l'avant de l'édifice. Présidente et vice-président je vous confie la classe,je vais aller voir ce qui se passe. Izuku se leva en vitesse et alla voir son père avant que ce dernier ne sorte.

-Niveau 3, c'est une intrusion si je me rappelle?

-Oui.

-Je viens avec toi, en cas ou.

-Non Izuku, reste avec eux, je peux gérer quelques vilains avec les autres pro ici mais j'ai besoin que tu reste avec eux, vous aller vous regrouper a l'arrière avec la classe B et si il se passe quoique ce sois je veux que tu les protèges.

-Mais...OK ta raison, tu me texte de la seconde que tu sais ce qui se passe sil te plais.

-Ouais gamin. Eraserhead sorti de la classe et alla rejoindre Vlad King de la classe d'à coté. Momo rejoignit Izuku en avant de la classe.

-Yaoyoruzu, emmène tout le monde ver le terrain d'entraînement derrière, on se regroupe avec la classe B, moi je part en dernier et je surveille vos arrières, un niveau 3 signifie une intrusion dans l'école, c'est peut-être un vilain on ne sais pas.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser en dernier.

-Fait moi confiance. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. OK TOUT LE MONDE SUIVEZ LA PRÉSIDENTE, GO GO GO. Tout le monde sorti de la classe calmement et suivirent la classe B qui sortait par derrière, Kyoka sorti juste avant Izuku regardant ce dernier.

-Suis les, je vais assurer vos arrières en cas ou ce sois des vilains, reste près de Bakugo et Todoroki si çà dégénères, ils sauront protéger tout le monde en cas ou je suis débordé.

-Et toi, qui vas te protégé?

-Personne, maintenant file et reste vigilante. Kyoka n'aimais pas cela, mais pas du tout mais elle lui faisait confiance, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il serait toujours la pour veiller sur tout le monde.

Izuku sorti en dernier de la classe et regardait partout pour s'assurer que personne de louche ne se trouvais la. Les 2 classes se regroupèrent dans le terrain d'entraînement, la plupart était inquiet ne sachant pas trop ce qui se passait. Izuku voyait que personne ne prenait vraiment le contrôle de la situation, pris le bras de Momo et alla voir ceux de la classe B.

-Vous avez un président? Une fille au cheveux orange s'avança ver Izuku.

-Oui c'est moi, je me nomme Kendo Itzuka.

-Parfait, moi c'est Aizawa, elle c'est Yaoyoruzu, c'est elle notre présidente, vous aller ordonner aux 2 classes de se mettre encercle, que tout le monde sois attentif, ya une intrusion dans l'école et on ne sais pas qui ou quoi. Les 2 filles acquiescent et ordonnèrent aux élèves de faire un cercle pour avoir une vision360 du terrain, Izuku se plaça a coté de Bakugo et Todoroki.

-Ok les gars, on reste sur nos gardes, j'attends des nouvelles de mon père, si ya une attaque je sais que je peux compter sur vous 2, on défend tout le monde, je connais pas le niveau de personne ici a part vous. Tout le monde restait en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes. Jusqu'au moment ou Izuku reçu un texto de son père.

-OK CLASSE A ET B, ON PEUX REGAGNER NOS CLASSES, J'AI RECU UN MESSAGE DE AIZAWA ET KANG SENSEI, C'ÉTAIT DES JOURNALISTE QUI ONT FORCER LES PORTES DU COLLÈGE.

Les deux groupes soupirèrent en même temps de savoir que la situation était déjà maîtrisé et regagnèrent leur classe. Momo alla ver Izuku qui parlait avec Kyoka.

-Je crois que je vais demander a la classe si je peux te laisser le poste de président, j'ai été inutile et tu as gérer comme un vrai chef.

-Il n'en n'est pas question, je refuse une telle responsabilité.

-Mais tu as su gérer la situation.

-Et tu saura comment la prochaine fois, écoute Yaoyoruzu, je suis juste un élève ordinaire, j'ai peut-être su gérer une situation de crise mais je ne veux pas être responsable de personne, on ta élu c'est qu'on a confiance a ton jugement, j'ai confiance en toi.

-Je te remercie de ta confiance Aizawa, je vais m'améliorer.

-C'est ce qui faut entendre. Bon regagnons nos sièges avant que mon père nous flanque une retenue.

-Ton père?

-Shit...

-Momo, le prof est le père de Izuku, mais garde ça pour toi, tu comprend qu'il ne veux pas que ça se sache tout de suite.

-Tu savais?

-Oui, on en reparlera plus tard.

Ils regagnèrent leur classe et Aizawa les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

-Ce n'était que des journalistes qui ont réussi a entrer sur le terrain de l'école, la sécurité sera renforcer, nous reprenons les cours normalement. Techniquement aujourd'hui vous auriez du avoir un cour pratique avec All Might sur des combat mais nous reporterons ces exercice la semaine prochaines. Pour l'instant je vais avancer la leçon que j'avais prévu de vous donner sur les vigilante et pourquoi ils sont illégal.

La journée se finit relativement normale et tout le monde regagna leur logement pour la nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain tout le monde était assis calmement en classe et Aizawa arriva nonchalant comme d'habitude.

-Bon les gamins aujourd'hui j'ai un entraînement spécial pour vous,tout le monde enfiler vos costumes que vous avez fait préparer lors de votre inscription et rejoignez moi a l'extérieur.

-Ouais cool nos costumes.

-J'ai hâte de voir les filles dans le leur.

-Denki tu te tait le pervers.

-Je me demande quel exercice nous ferons

-TOUT LE MONDE DÉPECHEZ VOUS NOUS DEVONS FAIRE HONNEUR A CET ÉTABLISSEMENT ET A NOTRE ENSEIGNANT

-TA GUEULE LES LUNETTES!

-Kacchan arrête d'insulter tout le monde!

Tout le monde se changea et se retrouvèrent devant le bus, Kyoka rejoignit Izuku.

-J'aime bien ton costume, il es assortie au mien. Izuku portait des vêtements plutôt ordinaire, jeans, botte de travail, t-shirt sans manche blanc et une veste de cuir.

-Ouais, je voulais pas un costume trop visible, je préfère qu'on oublie ma présence, alors quoi de mieux que quelque chose qui se camoufle biens dans une foule. Kirishima arriva près de lui tout joyeux.

-Hé Aizawa, il est ordinaire mais cool ton costume.

-Tu t'attendais a quoi, un spandex jaune ou vert?

-Non non mec, c'est super viril comme costume, ça donne des air de mauvais garçon.

-Toi le tien me rappelle celui du vieux héro Crimson Riot.

-Ouais, c'est mon idole, j'ai un alter similaire au sien et toute ma vie j'ai voulu lui ressembler.

-C'est cool. Ils se firent interrompre par le prof.

-OK tout le monde dans le bus, nous nous rendons a un endroit spécial pour cet entraînement. Izuku s'assit a coté de Kyoka, en face d'eux Momo et Asui discutaient. Izuku sortis son téléphone, mit un écouteur Bluetooth sur une oreille et proposa a Kyoka de brancher un de ses jack dans le téléphone pour écouter un peu de musique, la jeune femme accepta et se brancha. Izuku mettait une liste de vieille chanson rock et Jiro accota sa tête sur l'épaule de Izuku. Momo les trouvaient tellement mignons et sortis son téléphone pour prendre une photo discrètement.

-Dit Aizawa, j'ai l'habitude de toujours dire ce que je pense et j'aurais une question ribbit.

-Oui Asui.

-Appelle moi Tsuyu ribbit, je me demandais, tu te nomme comme le prof, et l'autre jour tu as dis a Ashido que tu était apparenté avec, vous avez quel lien? Izuku réfléchissait vite, lui et son père auraient biens voulu que l'information ne s'ébruite pas trop qu'ils étaient père et fils mais d'un autre coté c'est évident que cela se saurais un jour ou l'autre, de plus Nezu avait autoriser qu'il sois dans la classe A, il aurais très biens pu se ramasser dans la classe B avec Vlad King comme prof, donc il était sur que son père n'y verrais pas d'inconvénient que quelques personnes le sache.

-Senseï est mon père, je ne le connais que depuis 2 ans environ,avant cela j'ai vécu avec ma mère et lorsqu'elle est morte il y a un peu moins de 3 ans j'ai vécu dans la rue pendants plusieurs mois avant qu'un policier ne m'offre de l'aide et m'aide a retrouver mon père que je ne connaissais que le nom. Depuis je vis avec lui et il m'entraîne pour devenir un héro. Momo et Tsuyu avaient de la peine pour l'homme avec son histoire inventée mais Kyoka connaissait la vraie histoire et elle avait encore plus de peine pour le garçon,elle mit sa main dans son dos pour lui signifier qu'elle était la pour lui, il lui fit un sourire. Je tiens a vous préciser que je n'ai aucun droit a du favoritisme de sa part, si il y a de quoi je dois travailler encore plus fort que vous pour lui prouver que je mérite d'être ici.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu être accepté par recommandation vu ton statut de fils de pro comme Todoroki?

-J'aurais mais j'ai préféré la méthode traditionnelle, et pour être franc je crois que ça a été une des meilleurs décision de toute ma vie. Il disait cela en regardant Kyoka, cette dernière rougissait de l'aveu.

-Vous nous le dites si nous sommes de trop ribbit!

-QUOI. HE MAIS NON! rougissait a son tour Izuku. A cet instant le bus stoppa et tout le monde descendit lorsque le professeur leur ordonna. Ils les conduisit a l'intérieur de l'immense battisse et furent accueillit par quelqu'un en costume d'un look d' se dirigea ver la personne et discuta avec, Izuku écouta ce que son père disait a 13 a cause de son ouïe fine.

-Ou est All Might, il devait être avec nous? 13 montra 3 doigt a Eraserhead.

-Il se repose a l'école, il a dépasser sa limite ce matin en faisant un peu d'héroïsme en ville.

-L'idiot, il vas sûrement faire une apparition surprise a la fin du cour. Izuku regardait Kyoka qui était a coté de lui et voyait qu'elle pointait ses jack ver son père et 13.

-T'as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit toi aussi? Il chuchotait.

-Ouais, c'est quoi cette histoire de limite pour All Might?

-J'en sais riens, mais j'ai vu 13 montrer 3 doigts a 'pa, c'est peut-être une limite de 3 heures pour je ne sais quelle raison. On lui en parleras plus tard t'en pense quoi?

-Ouais bonne idée. Aizawa se retourna ver la classe.

-Les jeunes, je vous présente le héro 13 il es responsable du U.S.J. Qui est un centre d'entraînement de simulation de sauvetage, je vous laisse faire connaissance.

-Bonjour tout le monde, avant de commencer l'exercice de sauvetage j'aurais 2..3..4..peut-être 5 petites choses a vous dire, voyez vous vos pouvoirs peuvent servir a biens des choses, parfois pour défendre des civils, parfois pour combattre un vilain, parfois pour maîtriser une situation catastrophique... 13 fut interrompu par un bruit venant de plus bas dans la zone centrale du centre, une immense portail noir et mauve s'ouvrit et plusieurs personnes en reconnut le portail comme étant celui de Kurogiri et alla ver son père.

-C'est la ligue des vilains, je reconnais ce maudit portail. Faut faire sortir tout le monde tout de suite.

-13 fait évacuer les élèves, je vais les retenir.

-Je viens avec toi, tu pourras pas les combattre tout seuls.

-Non Izuku!

-Mais!

-J'ai dis non, écoute j'ai besoin de savoir que la classe est en sécurité et j'ai toute ma confiance en toi, protège les si des vilains passent ma ligne de défense, je sais que tu es fort, c'est pour ça que je te demande de les protéger tous. Izuku restait silencieux, il savait que son père avait raison.

-D'accord je reste derrière et j'aide 13 a les faire évacuer, mais si je vois que tu es en mauvaise position je vais t'aider, on sais tout les deux que tu te spécialise dans les attaque furtive...j'ai déjà perdus un père j'en perdrais pas un second.

-T'inquiète, un vrai pro a plus d'un truc dans son sac, t'as encore beaucoup a apprendre.

Eraserhead mit ses lunettes et sauta de la plate-forme pour engager le combat avec les premiers vilains qui se dirigeaient ver lui. 13 se dirigea ver la porte mais il fut bloquer dans son mouvement par un portail qui s'ouvrit et un homme fait de fumée noir et mauve en sortit.

-Je suis désoler d'interrompre votre petite sortie éducative mais nous sommes la ligue des vilains et nous sommes venu dans le but précis de tuer le symbole de la paix, mais il semblerait que ce cher All Might n'ai pas daigner nous faire l'honneur de sa pré -être que si nous attaquons ses précieux élèves il va venir se joindre a nous. 13 allait répliquer lorsque Bakugo et Kirishima fonça sur l'homme pour l'attaquer mais ils furent engloutis dans un portail.

-Qu'as tu fait de ces jeunes hommes?

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas d'eux 13, ils sont toujours dans cet immense immeuble, si j'étais toi je m'inquiéterais plutôt de ton propre sort. Izuku réfléchissait rapidement, il devait faire quelque chose pour éviter le massacre des élèves, il voyait Iida et savait que ce dernier avait un alter similaire a Ingenium. Il devais le faire sortir d'ici, il devait capter l'attention de Kurogiri... mais merde c'est évident que son passé vas être révélé en partie si il intervient mais d'un autre coté il devait les protégés tous...t'en pis j'abandonnerais l'école se dit il. Il s'approcha discrètement de Iida pendant que 13 parlait avec l'homm eaux portail.

-Iida écoute moi, tu es le plus rapide ici, je vais faire diversion et tu vas courir ver l'école et aller chercher du renfort.

-Mais je ne peux pas vous abandonner.

-Tu ne nous abandonne pas si tu réussis a nous sauver en trouvant des secours. Je vais capter son attention et tu vas partir par la droite et le contourner discrètement, lorsque tu sera a la porte court.

-Mais..tu ne pourras pas l'affronter seul!

-T'inquiète, je le connais, je sais ce que je fait.

-Quoi?

-Fait ce que je te dis, lorsque j'aurais son attention tu le contourne et tu cours comme tu n'as jamais couru, tu peux le faire?

-Oui.

Izuku s'avança et se plaça devant 13.

-Bonjour Kurogiri, ça faisait longtemps.

-Ho mais c'est ce cher Izuku, tu as refait surface après toutes ces années, le maître vas être heureux de savoir que tu es toujours vivant. Il était furieux que tu t'es échapper. Touts les élèves de la classe étaient surpris par ce qu'ils entendaient. Aizawa connaissait ces vilains?

-Si tu savais comment cela me peine, allons dis moi, vous penser vraiment tuer All Might d'une attaque frontale de la sorte?

-Crois tu réellement que tu était la seule arme que nous avons créer? Tu as été remplacer Izuku, et maintenant nous allons pouvoir enfin te tuer pour ta traîtrise.

-je ne vous ai jamais trahis, car je n'ai jamais été des vôtres,vous pensez réellement que vous aller nous faire peur, vous croyez que vous attaquer a U.A. était une bonne idée? C'est que vous êtes plus idiots que vous ne le croyez. Izuku voyais que Iida avait réussis a sortir incognito et qu'il devait être déjà en train de courir ver l'école pour trouver de l'aide. Il devait faire sortir tout le monde au plus vite car son père ne pourrais pas tenir encore très longtemps contre autant d'opposant. Il réfléchissait vite et regardait autour de lui, Todoroki était en avant de tout le monde et ça lui donna une idée.

-Bon j'ai assez discuter avec toi Izuku, maintenant il est temps que je m'occupe de vous. Izuku se plaça en bouclier devant tout le monde près a riposter et cria. SHOTO MAINTENANT! Todoroki compris le message et tapa du pied a terre et un mur de glace se forma entre les élèves et l'homme au portail.

-Tout le monde on dois sortir, 13 est-ce qu'il y a une autre sortie?

-Oui par la zone de la ville en ruine il y a une sortie d'urgence.

-Merde faut traverser tout le centre. Un portail se forma près d'eux et Kurogiri en ressorti.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de vouloir me fausser compagnie mon cher Izuku. 13 lança son trou noir ver le vilain mais ce dernier avais prévu l'attaque et ouvrit un double portail devant et derrière 13retournant son attaque contre lui. L'attaque fut brutal et 13 se retrouva gravement blessé par son propre trou noir. Izuku fonça sur Kurogiri pour l'attaquer mais ce dernier ouvrit plusieurs portail en même temps et envoya touts les élèves un peu partout dans le centre laissant 13 seul et blessé a l'entré du USJ.

Izuku tomba au sol après être sorti du portail. Il regardait au tourde lui et vit que Kyoka et Yaoyoruzu étaient avec lui.

-Vous aller biens les filles?

-Oui Izu, ou sont les autres?

-Je suis persuadé que tout le monde a été transporter un peu partout dans le USJ. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que plusieurs vilains approchaient. Préparez vous a combattre les filles, on a un comité d'accueil. Izuku se plaça devant les filles prêt a les protéger, il vit que Momo avait créer 2 épées et en donnais une a Kyoka. Lorsque les vilains arrivaient Izuku couru sur eux griffes sortis en criant comme un animal sauvage, il frappait tout ceux qui avaient la malchance d'être a sa portée, Izuku faisait attention de ne pas les tuer et les blessait principalement aux jambes et aux bras pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Après avoir vaincu la dizaine d'homme qui les attaquais Izuku s'inquiéta de l'état des filles.

-Vous aller toujours biens?

-Oui tu les as tous affronté seul, ils n'ont pas passer.

-C'est biens, on devrait aller rejoindre les autres. Il commença a marcher et son corps arrêta de bouger par lui même, les filles furent pris du même effet. Izuku se demandait ce qu'il se passait,il ne pouvais plus bouger. Un homme passa a coté de lui et se dirigea ver Momo et Kyoka.

-Ho de jolie proies, je savais que je devais me cacher avant d'activer mon alter, maintenant vos corps ne peuvent plus bouger et je sais que vous êtes tout a fait consciente de ce qui se passe,maintenant la grosse question que je me pose, est-ce que je tue tout de suite ce jeune homme ou je le laisse regarder pendant que je m'amuse avec ses petites copine, qu'en pense tu jeune homme, tu veux me voir m'amuser avec leurs corps, hein? Oh c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas parler suis-je bête, tan pis, je vais décider pour toi. Il déplaça le corps immobile de Izuku pour qu'il ai une vue parfaite de ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

-Bon par laquelle je commence. Il regarda Kyoka, toi t'es pas ma lmême si tu manque un peu de forme ici. Il touchait sa poitrine. Mais toi par contre tu as de quoi m'amuser. Il déchira le haut du costume de Momo. Izuku rageait en dedans, il ne pouvait même pas fermer les yeux pendant que ce monstre abusait de la poitrine de Momo. Cette dernière hurlait dans sa tête, elle ne voulais pas être violer, elle ne voulais pas mourir maintenant et ici, elle hurlait dans sa tête et demandait un miracle.

-Oh ma jolie je vais biens m'amuser avec toi mais je te promet que je vais te tuer sans te faire souffrir après qu'on ait eu du bon temps, ensuite je vais m'amuser avec ton amie a coté de toi avant de la tuer également. Je savais que je faisait biens d'écouter les plan de ce jeune fou avec les mains partout, on m'avais promis de belles et jeune femmes et je peux dire que je suis comblé par ce que j'ai entre les mains en ce moment. Laisse moi goûter un peu cette peaux qui m'as l'air si appétissante. Il allait déposer sa bouche sur un des seins de Momo lorsqu'un bruit animal se fit entendre par derrière. Le vilain eu le temps de se retourner avant que 3 griffes en métal ne s'enfonce dans sa gorge.

-Crève putain de violeur d'enfant, faut croire que t'as relâcher ta concentration un coup trop excité. Il enfonça ses 3 autres griffes dans les parties intime du vilain. Tu ne toucheras plus jamais personne en enfer sale bâtard! Le vilain souffrit pendant quelques secondes avant de mourir au bout de son sang. Izuku était épuisé,se libérer de l'alter de ce vilain avait drainé toutes ses forces mentale et physique il s'effondra devant les filles. L'effet de l'alter du vilain s'arrêta lorsqu'il rendis son dernier souffle, Kyoka couru ver Izuku qui était au sol inconscient.

-IZUKU! réveille toi merde. Elle le prenait dans ses bras en pleurant. Sil-te plaît réveille toi, ne nous abandonne pas. Momo se mit a genoux a coté de ses 2 amis et mit une main sur l'épaule de Kyoka.

-Il est seulement épuisé, il a du drainé toutes ses forces pour se libérer de l'alter de ce...ce monstre.

Kyoka pleurait, elle était inquiète pour l'homme qu'elle aime, elle n'avais plus aucun doute sur ses sentiments elle en était amoureuse et maintenant elle était tétanisée par la peur. Izuku ouvrit les yeux après un court moment mais Jiro ne le voyais pas ayant les yeux fermé elle même.

-K..Kyo! Il leva sa main et toucha son visage.

-Izu!

-Je..je suis la...il ne te toucheras plus jamais...jamais plus personne ne te feras du mal...je. Il se tut lorsqu'elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle venait de l'embrasser sans même savoir si il partageait les même sentiments qu'elle mais elle devait le faire, son corps et son cœur la suppliait de le faire. Izuku ne s'attendait pas du tout a ce qu'elle l'embrasse mais il répondit au baiser de la jeune femme. Les deux jeunes adolescents s'embrassèrent pendant quelques secondes jusqu'au moment ou Izuku vis Momo a coté de Kyoka. Il détourna son regard tout paniquer et Jiro demandait ce qu'il se passait.

-Yao...yaoro...ta..ta...tes... Kyoka ne comprenait pas trop se que Izuku tentait de dire mais compris vite lorsqu'elle regarda son retira son veston de cuir et le mit sur la poitrine dénudée de Momo. Cette dernière rougit et paniquait lorsqu'elle réalisa que ses seins était a la vue de tout le monde.

-Laissez moi quelques instant pendant que je me crée un nouveau costume. Ne regardez pas. Elle se créa un nouveau costume et l'enfila pour retrouver sa pudeur. Lorsqu'elle fut présentable elle s'approcha de Izuku et le pris dans ses bras. Je..je te remercie Aizawa...tu...tu m'as...

-Chut, c'est correcte. Il lui flatta le dos et Kyoka lui flattait l'épaule. Il ne te feras plus jamais de mal...je..je suis désoler...j'aurais du vous protéger et j'ai été si...faible.

-Non Aizawa, tu nous a sauver. Si tu ne t'étais pas pousser au delà de tes limites pour l'arrêter ils nous auraient...elle devait dire le mot, il fallait qu'elle puisse le dire. Il nous auraient...violer...merci Aizawa.

-Je crois que tu peux m'appeler Izuku maintenant. La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête. Maintenant nous devons partir d'ici et tenter de retrouver les autres, vous êtes en état de continuer?

-Oui...nous devons sortir d'ici et souhaiter que des pro viennent a notre secours.

-Très biens, rester près de moi. Ils se dirigèrent ver la placec entrale ou Eraserhead continuait de combattre plusieurs vilains. Après plusieurs minute de marche ils arrivèrent a la place centrale et ce qu'ils virent leur glacèrent le sang. Eraserhead combattait une énorme créature noire a tête d'oiseau et il était en mauvais état. Du sang s'écoulait de sa tête et de son torse, il était vraiment en mauvais état. Toute la rage d'Izuku refit surface et il se mit a courir ver la créature toutes griffes sortis en hurlant PAPA! les vilains sur place furent surpris par ce qui arrivait ver eux. Lorsqu'il arriva près de son père Izuku sauta et donna un coup de griffe sur le bras de la créature. Celle ci relâcha Eraserhead du au coup et celui ci tomba au sol. Izuku analysa la situation, il y avait plusieurs vilains inconscient au sol que son père avait combattu, ce dernier était blessé derrière lui, devant se trouvais un vilain de taille colossale et a ses coté une vieille connaissance. Le grand vilain ne bougeait pas et semblait attendre des ordres. L'autre vilain recouvert de main s'approcha et examinait le nouvel arrivant et le reconnaissait instantanément.

-Ho mais c'est la bête qui c'est échapper de sa cage il y a plusieurs années... que fait tu ici maudite bête, tu joue au héro? Si tu savais comment je suis heureux de te voir ici...j'ai attendus ce moment pendant 3 années, 3 longues années que je me réveille chaque jours en regardant ce moignon et que je rêve de désintégrer chaque cellule de ta personne.

-Ferme la Shigaraki, les pros arrivent sous peu, tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois.

-Donc Kurogiri a échoué, s'il n'était pas mon billet de sortie je le pulvériserais sur le champ, en attendant j'ai de quoi me réjouir, la bête je te présente ton petit frère, on l'as créer après que tu ai fuguer la maison, lui il es obéissant, c'est vrais qu'on a eu le temps de lui faire un lavage de cerveaux et qu'il est obéissant comme un petit chien. Nomu, tue cette bête, fait le souffrir. Le Nomu fonça sur Izuku, celui ci tentait d'éviter les coups mais il était biens plus rapide que lui.

-Vois tu la bête, ce Nomu a été génétiquement fabriquer pour être une arme capable de tuer All Might, super force, absorption de choc, super vitesse et même ton alter de régénération, il est parfait pour tuer le symbole de la paix, et il sera parfait pour te tuer également. Nomu attrape le. Le Nomu pris un bras de Izuku et le rapprocha de lui, il le bloqua contre son corps en serrant de toutes ses forces le torse d'Izuku. Ce dernier hurlait de douleur.

-Alors la bête, ça fait quoi de recevoir un câlin de son petit frère? il est chaleureux hein? Izuku continuait de hurler il tentait de se débattre mais riens a faire, ses 2 bras étaient coincé.

-Tu as assez jouer avec la bête Nomu, arrache lui la tète, je veux me délecter de ce moment de pure joie. Au moment ou le Nomu dégagea un bras du torse de Izuku pour prendre sa tété avec une main le jeune homme pu se libérer un bras et tenta un dernière attaque. Il porta un violent coup de griffe au cerveau exposé du Nomu, ce dernier tomba en hurlant de douleur.

-QUOI?

-T'as dis que tu lui a donner mon alter de régénération espèce de salaud, ça veux dire que son cerveau vas prendre beaucoup de temps a se régénérer, merci de l'information. Malgré la douleur il sauta sur le Nomu et donna plusieurs coup de griffe sur le cerveau pour le détacher de sa tète. Izuku était dans une rage violente et laissait l'animal en lui prendre le contrôle de son corps et déchiqueter la tête du Nomu. Kyoka et Momo était tétanisée parce qu'elle voyaient, Izuku était dans un état de rage pure, ses yeux vert n'avaient même plus de pupilles et on ne voyait que de la rage.

-NON! NON TU TRICHE TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE TUER MON NOMU, IL DEVAIT TUER ALL MIGHT ET TE TUER, JE VAIS TE TUER MOI MEME, TU M'ENTEND, JE VAIS TE TUER LA BETE!

Shigaraki tenta couru ver Izuku pour toucher sa tète avec sa main et la désintégrer mais Izuku l'as senti venir, touts ses sens animales étaient affûté a son maximum et il percevait tout ce qui l'entourait. Il lâcha le corps sans vie du Nomu et sauta sur Shigaraki. Ce dernier n'avais que la vengeance dans la peaux a ce moment et ne voulais que tuer Izuku, il toucha le torse de Izuku pour le désintégrer, on voyait que la peaux se détériorait et se reconstruisait au fur et a mesure, Izuku dans sa rage folle ne pensait plus clairement et frappait a coup de griffe le torse de Shigaraki, ce dernier était également pris d'une folie furieuse et se foutait complètement de sa propre douleur, tout ce qu'il voulait était de voir disparaître sous sa main Izuku. Il riait comme un dément pendant que Izuku hurlait comme une bête féroce. A un moment Shigaraki n'était plus qu'un tas d'organes déchiqueter mais Izuku n'était plus conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il n'était que pure rage. Kyoka était inquiète pour lui et tenta se s'approcher du jeune homme en hurlant son nom, ce dernier ne différenciait plus ennemis et alliés et sauta dans la direction de Jiro. Il allait lui acenser un coup de griffe mortel lorsque son corps s'arrêta, au dernier instant il reconnu Kyoka et se figea.

-Ky..Kyoka?

-Chut, ça vas aller Izu, c'est fini, tout es fini, tu peux te calmer. Elle le pris dans ses bras et il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurogiri regardait la scène de loin et lorsqu'il comprit que Shigaraki et le Nomu avait été tuer par leur ancien arme décida de partir rejoindre le maître avant de subir le même sort.

Quelques instants plus tard plusieurs élèves commencèrent a se regrouper a la place centrale, plusieurs détournèrent l'œil en voyant les corps déchiqueter de l'homme aux mains et l'autre brute énorme. Ashido et Uraraka virent le professeur Aizawa et crièrent lorsqu'elles virent son état, il se vidait de son sang car le Nomu lui avait arracher un bras. Momo créa énormément de bandage et tentait de stopper l'hémorragie mais elle manquait de connaissance médicale.

-On doit cautériser la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Bakugo peut tu produire du feu ou simplement des explosions?

-Je ne peux que faire exploser ma sueur qui est de la nitroglycérine, je ne ferais que faire exploser le peu du bras qu'il lui reste.

-Je..je peux produire du feu. Dit Todoroki tout bas, mais j'ai jurer de ne jamais utiliser son alter de feu.

-ON S'EN FOUE DOUBLE FACE QUE TU T'ES JURER QUOI QUE CE SOIS, SI TA UN ALTER DE FEU TU L'UTILISE POINT BARRE ET TU LE SAUVE SINON C'EST MOI QUI T'EXPLOSE LA TRONCHE. Todoroki hésitait mais il savait qu'il devait le faire, pour sauver une vie il devait mais il était hésitant.

-Todoroki je t'en supplie, sauve le. Demanda Uraraka. Il la regardait, regardait encore Aizawa et regardait son seul ami inconscient, s'il ne le faisait pas il laissait mourir le père de ce dernier...il s'approcha du corps de Aizawa et enflamma sa main et appliqua une flamme vive sur la blessure.

-C'est parfait Todoroki, maintenant utilise un peu de froid indirectement pour abaisser la température et réduire la brûlure. Il s'exécuta et par la suite Jiro vint planter ses hearphone jack dans le torse de son professeur pour vérifier si son cœur bat toujours.

-Il a un pouls faible, il va falloir l'emmener au plus vite a l'hôpital.

Un énorme coup se fit entendre au loin et tout le monde se retournait par peur qu'un nouvel ennemis arrive mais tous furent rassurer en un instant en reconnaissant la forme gigantesque de All Might qui venait d'arriver.

-N'AYEZ PAS PEUR CAR JE SUIS LA! All Might regarda près de l'entré et vis le corps de 13, il se pencha près de lui mais ne pu que réaliser qu'il était trop tard, il se releva et constata que tout le monde était regroupé dans la place centrale et sauta d'un bond pour rejoindre la classe. Il vit le corps inanimé de Aizawa que plusieurs tentaient de maintenir en vie. Il se pencha et le pris dans ses bras.

-Vite All Might Senseï, emmenez le dans un hôpital au plus vite, il y a aussi 13 Senseï plus haut qui a besoin d'aide.

-JE SUIS DÉSOLER POUR 13 SENPAI..JE SUIS ARRIVER TROP TARD, MAIS JE VAIS TENTER DE TRANPORTER ERASERHEAD RAPIDEMENT. MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS VOUS LAISSER SANS DÉFENCE.

-On est correcte...aller y vite All Might. Ce dernier tenta de leur faire un sourire et sauta ver l'entré et couru a une vitesse inhumaine ver l'hôpital de la ville de Mustafu. Les adolescents restaient entre eux et on entendait pleurer certaines personnes du a l'annonce de l'état de 13. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et certains enseignants arrivèrent avec des ambulanciers et policiers et Iida qui avait couru jusqu'à l'école pour ramener des secours. Les ambulanciers prirent en charge le corps de 13 et pansèrent les quelques blessures que les élèves avaient eu en combattant les vilains de bas niveau. Izuku commençait a reprendre connaissances la tète accotée sur les genoux de Kyoka.

-Kyo.

-Oui Izuku?

-Mon père...il était blessé.

-All Might l'as pris avec lui et le conduit a l'hôpital le plus proche, il...

-Il?

-Il est gravement blessé...la créature que tu as tuer lui as arracher un bras et il a perdus énormément de sang.

-Merde je

-Tu ne vas nulle part. Écoute je crois qu'il y a plus urgent.

-Quoi?

-Ce que tu as révélé au type qui fait des portails, tout le monde l'as entendu. Plusieurs de la classe se pose des questions sur toi, certains croient même que tu serais de mèche avec eux vu que tu les connaissait.

-Fuck! je..je vais devoir me sauver encore.

-NON!

-Mais Kyo

-NON! Tu ne m'abandonneras pas...tu ne nous abandonneras pas...tu..tu est important pour moi Izuku..je.

-Ça vas aller Kyo, si tu veux que je reste je resterais, je...je vais tout leurs dire.

-Tout?

-Oui, aujourd'hui notre classe a affronter un danger que biens des pros ne rencontrerons jamais dans leur carrière, ils ont le droit de savoir pourquoi et de la main de qui ils ont failli mourir.

-Oui surtout que c'est fini, il est mort.

-Seulement Shigaraki.

-Hein?

-Celui au portail, Kurogiri je le connais il a fuit les lieux des que la situation a tourné contre eux, et il reste leur maître.

-Et lui?

-Lui c'est un monstre, je ne l'ai jamais vu en personne, seulement par un écran mais j'ai entendu ce qu'il était capable...il...il vas détruire le monde si on ne l'arrête pas. Ils furent interrompus par un homme qui vint leur parler.

-Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Naomasa Tsukauchi, vous êtes biens Izuku Aizawa? Ce dernier se releva et acquiesça de la tête. Je suis désoler de vous dire cela jeune homme mais je vais devoir vous mettre en état d'arrestation.

-HEIN MAIS POURQUOI? Cria Kyoka qui se mit devant Izuku.

-Car plusieurs témoins ont affirmé que vous avez tuer plusieurs personnes lors de l'attaque.

-MAIS IL NOUS A TOUS PROTÉGÉ! Izuku pris Kyoka dans ses bras pour la calmer.

-Ça vas aller...tout vas bien aller Kyo. Écoute moi, sois forte, je suis sur que ce n'est pas grand chose et qu'ils ne vont que me poser quelques questions, ce n'est pas inhabituel qu'un héro tue un vilain dans un combat, tu me fait confiance?

-O...oui Izuku

-Je vais revenir, je te le promet. Il lâcha Kyoka et se mit a coté de l'inspecteur les mains dans le dos.

-Je ne résisterais pas, nous savons tout les deux que ce n'est que la procédure.

-Je suis désoler jeune homme.

-Ne le soyer pas, vous faites votre travail. Tsukauchi emmena Izuku sans le bousculer, ça le désolais d'arrêter un jeune homme qui venais de risquer sa vie pour sauver ses camarades de classe mais il n'avais pas le choix a cause qu'il avait tuer...c'était certains moment comme cela qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout dans son métier. Kyoka suivait les deux hommes jusqu'à la sortie. Tout le monde présent se posaient des questions, comment cela que Izuku était arrêté.

-Inspecteur vous me laisser parler au directeur? Tsukauchi s'arrêta devant Nezu avec Izuku.

-Directeur, vous pouvez me trouver un avocat s'il vous plaît?

-Biens sur mon garçon, ne t'en fait pas nous allons régler cette situation rapidement, je te remercie Izuku, tu as su protéger tout le monde contre ces monstres.

-Non pas tout le monde...mon père et 13...

-Izuku regarde moi mon garçon, nous sommes des héro professionnel, nous connaissons les risques que noter métier peux engendré, 13 senpai n'est pas mort en vain, et nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour sauver ton père, Recovery Girl vas tout faire pour sauver sa vie. Tu peux faire confiance a Tsukauchi, c'est un bon policier, il te traiteras biens.

-Biens sur Nezu, je ne vais pas le jeter dans une cellule plein de vilains, c'est juste que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Je sais Naomasa, les procédures et toujours les procédures, écoute Izuku, des que nous aurons des nouvelles de ton père nous t'en ferons part, tu me fait confiance?

-Bien sur Directeur, je vous fait confiance. Tsukauchi indiqua a Izuku qu'ils devaient continuer a aller ver la sortie mais Kyoka cria le nom de Izuku. Ce dernier se retourna et elle couru ver lui pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais.

Il répondit d'un air triste, il se demandait si c'était la dernière fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de la voir. L'inspecteur le fit avancer et ils sortirent du USJ.

-Soyez franc, je suis dans la merde?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai quatre cadavres sous les bras et il semblerait que tu es responsable de trois d'entre eux.

-Je ne le nie pas...j'ai échouer de protéger 13 senseï.

-Tu es l'étudiant et c'était le prof, ce n'était pas a toi de le protéger...

-Je...

-Je sais que tu t'es battu pour protéger tout le monde, tu as été un héro aujourd'hui. Il emmena Izuku a sa voiture et le fit monter a l'arrière et lui détacha les menottes. Je ne te traiterais pas en vilain, on vas aller a mon bureau et je sais que tu pourras tout m'expliquer. Ils quittèrent le USJ et se rendirent au poste de police ou il emmena Izuku a son bureau. Naomasa commença a prendre les informations personnelle de Izuku pour ses dossiers, quelques minutes plus tard on cogna a la porte et un homme squelettique entra.

-Ah Toshi, tout vas biens a l'école?

-Oui, tes hommes ont finis d'embarquer les vilains de bas étages que les étudiants ont combattus. Il semblerais que leur leader ait pu s'échapper.

-Leur leader n'étais pas la monsieur. Izuku lui coupa la parole.

-Je te demande pardon jeune Aizawa?

-Je disais que le leader de la ligue des vilains n'était pas la aujourd'hui All Might. Ce dernier cracha du sang a l'évocation de son nom de héro et regarda inquiet Izuku.

-C..Comment?

-Comment je sais que tu es All Might? J'ai un très bon nez grâce a mon alter, tu as la même odeur, de plus je jurerai que ton alter te permet d'avoir une transformation disons avec et sans force, je me trompe?

-C'est a peu près cela mais.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que cela doit être un secret, tu peux me faire confiance, donc si je ne me trompe pas c'est a ça que tu ressemble après 3 heures.

-Comment tu sais pour ma limite de 3 heures.

-J'ai entendu 13 et mon père discuter ce matin a l'arrivé du USJ comme du quoi que tu as dépasser ta limite et il montrait 3 doigts.

-C'est cela jeune Aizawa, du a une blessure suite au plus grand combat de ma carrière i ans je n'ai plus d'estomac et mon système respiratoire est très affaiblit, je perd de mes forces de jours en jours.

-Si ça peux te rassurer tu es en meilleure état que ton adversaire.

-QUOI? QU'AS TU DIS? All Might regardait Izuku d'un air inquiet.

-J'ai dis que tu es dans un bien meilleur état que All For One.

-...C...Comm...

-Relax All Might, je vais te raconter mon histoire, je peux te faire confiance, et d'un autre coté ça te concerne, mais lui. Il pointa Tsukauchi du pouce.

-Tu peux lui faire confiance jeune Aizawa, il connaît l'histoire de All For One.

-Biens, donc tout a commencer il y a 10 ans. Izuku raconta tout aux 2 hommes, son enlèvement après la découverte de son alter, ses tortures, son conditionnement de soldat, les expériences qu'ils ont fait sur son corps avec ses os en métal et ses griffes, son évasion, sa rencontre avec Eraserhead et sa vie des deux dernières années. Il raconta les rumeurs et ce qu'il avait constater i ans après que le maître de la ligue ait combattu All Might, dans quel état All For One était et qu'il ne communiquait avec ses sbires que par vidéo ou on le voyais attaché de partout avec des tubes. Il raconta ensuite les événements de la journée, comment Kurogiri avait tuer devant lui 13, comment il avait ensuite éparpiller les élèves partout dans le USJ, pourquoi il avait tuer le vilain qu'il allait violer les deux femmes qui était avec lui, ensuite son combat contre le Nomu, il raconta ensuite qu'il avait tuer Shigaraki car c'était le seul moyen de définitivement se débarrasser de cet ordure et que la ligue n'avait maintenant que All For One comme dirigeant.

-Donc il est encore vivant. Dit All Might la mine défait.

-Oui mais plus pour longtemps.

-Et comment cela jeune Aizawa?

-Car je vais le tuer.

-QUOI. TU NE PEUX PAS JEUNE HOMME!

-Ta gueule All Might, j'ai tout les droits, il a briser ma vie, il a tuer mes parents, il a blessé mon père que je ne sais même pas si il vas survivre, il a attaquer ma classe. Il sorti les griffe d'une de ses main. Je vais les lui enfoncer dans la gorge, il m'as créer pour tuer le symbole de la paix, mais je vais plutôt détruire le symbole du mal.

-Et tu crois réussir? Tu crois que tu vas réussir a le tuer alors que même moi je n'ai pas réussis, si tu vas a sa rencontre tu creuse ta propre tombe.

-Au moins je crèverais en essayant.

-La vengeance n'est pas la bonne route a prendre jeune homme.

-TU CROIS QUE JE NE LE SAIS PAS? QUE CROIS TU QUE JE SUIS ALL MIGHT? JE SUIS UN PUTAIN DE MONSTRE QUI A ÉTÉ CRÉER DANS L'UNIQUE BUT DE TE PLANTER UN COUTEAU DANS LE DOS ET MERDE J'AI RÉUSSI A M'EN SORTIR MAIS IL ME RESTE QUOI MAINTENANT? PEUT TU ME LE DIRE TOI OH GRAND HÉRO? Izuku se rassit et se mit a pleurer. J'ai promis a Shota que je ne partirais pas a la recherche de la ligue et voilà que c'est elle qui me tombe dessus et lui il vas peut-être y rester car je n'aie pas été assez fort pour les arrêter a temps.

All Might posa une main sur l'épaule de Izuku pour lui montrer un peu de réconfort.

-C'est de ma faute jeune Izuku, si j'ai biens compris la situation du USJ la ligue me visait et tu as du combattre ces monstres a ma place, c'était mon combat que tu as mener aujourd'hui car je n'étais pas présent.

-P..pourquoi? Pourquoi tu était la cible All Might, pourquoi depuis toutes ces années All For One te prend en cible toi? C'est quoi votre histoire a vous deux? Toshinori regardait le jeune homme devant lui et décida de tout lui expliquer, la véritable histoire de All For One, la naissance de One For All, les 7 autres successeur de OFA avant lui et qu'il était maintenant a la recherche de son prochain successeur vu l'état de son corps.

-AFO vas sûrement prendre la classe 1A en mire maintenant qu'il sais que je suis la, alors dépêche toi de trouver et former ton successeur, en attendant je vais me mettre en travers de son chemin le temps que tu fasse ton boulot et que tu trouve le bon candidat. Inspecteur est-ce qu'il y a des charges qui sont retenus contre moi?

-Non jeune Aizawa, ces morts sont due a une attaque de vilains et ce n'était que légitime défense. Il sortis une chemise de son placard de bureau et la tendis a Izuku. Tes vêtements sont en lambeau, habille toi et si tu veux m'attendre a l'entrée je te ramènerais a l'école.

-C'est correcte, je vais me débrouiller...j'ai besoin de me changer les idées et je vais sûrement aller a l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles de mon père. Il quitta le bureau laissant All Might et Tsukauchi seul.

-Qu'en pense tu mon ami, tu crois qu'il pourrait être le bon?

-Il a beaucoup de colère en lui mais c'est un bon garçon, il n'as pas menti aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il a raconté était vrais, il veut vraiment protéger tout le monde contre ton adversaire, peut-être devrais tu le présenter a Grand Torino et Nighteye, je sais que tu n'as pas parler depuis des années a ton ancien acolyte mais il a toujours été d'un grand support.

-Oui, il es temps que je lui présente des excuses, je vais aller lui rendre une visite.

-J'ai l'impression que AFO prépare quelque chose d'important, il vas falloir que tu te méfie.

-Je sais mon vieil ami, j'ai l'impression que mon dernier combat arrive très rapidement. One For All brûle encore en moi mais je sent que le feu sacré me pousse a trouver un nouveau vaisseau, j'ai toujours pensé que cet alter avais sa propre volonté parfois et qu'il sais qu'il est temps que je passe le flambeau. Izuku pourrait être le prochain porteur, je vais garder un œil sur lui. Toshinori pris congé de son vieil ami et décida d'aller voir son ancien acolyte pour avoir une bonne discutions avec.

Izuku ne se rendis pas immédiatement a l'hôpital, il fit d'abord un détour dans un cimetière et se rendis sur une tombe qui n'as pas été entretenue depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'il est revenus dans la civilisation Izuku a fait des recherches et a retrouver la tombe de ses parents, il n'as jamais eu le courage de s'y rendre par honte de ce qu'il était devenus. Arrivé a la tombe il la nettoya et s'agenouilla devant en pleurant.

-Maman...Papa...je m'excuse...j'ai encore échoué...quelqu'un d'innocent est encore mort a cause que je n'ai pas encore été assez fort, si vous croisez 13 Senseï, présentez lui mes excuses car j'ai été trop faible encore. Je...je m'excuse...je ne suis pas venu vous voir plus tôt...j'ai honte, ils ont fait de moi une arme...un monstre, je ne sais même pas si je suis encore le fils que vous avez chéris pendant les premières années de mon existence, je ne sais plus ce que je suis, Shota veux que je sois un adolescent normal mais est-ce que j'ai le droit? Surtout avec que je j'ai appris aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir me battre encore plus fort qu'avant et Kyoka...Kyoka est...je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes, elle...je veux vous parler d'elle, elle est magnifique, elle a une personnalité douce et rock a la fois, elle est sûrement la seule a savoir calmer la bête en moi mais j'ai l'impression que je vais la blessée, AARRRGGGHHH! JE SUIS PERDU!maman...papa...je...il ne finit pas sa phrase, une bourrasque de vent envahis le cimetière et semblait danser autour de Izuku. Il regarda la tombe de ses parents et essuya l'unique larme qu'il avait a l'œil. Merci maman, merci papa, je comprend...je vais me battre pour eux, leur sang ne coulera pas, seulement le mien et celui de mes ennemis, je vous le promet maman et papa, je vais les protéger tous même si je dois en mourir...j'espère juste que les divinités seront clémente a ce moment et me permettrons d'être un peu avec vous avant de m'envoyer dans les enfers. Il embrassa la pierre froide qui orne la tombe de sa famille et se leva. Il se dirigea ver l'hôpital ou All Might a emmené Eraserhead.

A l'accueil il s'identifia comme le fils de Shota Aizawa et demanda a le voir. Il fut conduit dans l'aile des grand blessé et l'infirmière le regarda d'un air désolé lorsqu'elle lui indiqua la porte. Il entra et le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui était dé était branché a des machines un peu partout, son visage était recouvert de bandages et on voyais plusieurs traces rouges qui paraissait un peu partout sur son corps. Il s'approcha de son père et pris sa seule main dans la sienne.

-P..papa...je...je suis la

-...I...Izu...

-Chut ne parle pas papa, économise tes forces

-É..écoute moi gamin...sois fort, tu es devenus un jeune homme tellement merveilleux...j'aurais tellement voulu voir le héro merveilleux que tu vas devenir...retire moi ces bandage de mon visage, je veux te voir une autre fois. Izuku s'exécuta et défit les bandages lentement, il voyait les nombreuses coupures et ecchymoses sur le visage de son père adoptif. Je suis si fier de toi Izuku, tu as toujours été et tu seras toujours quelqu'un de bien...est-ce que les autres gamins de la classe...

-Oui...tout le monde s'en est sortis...tu les as protéger papa.

-On sais tout les deux que c'est toi gamin...Izuku...je ne regrette rien...tu as été la plus belle choses qui me sois arrivé dans ma vie...je t'aime mon fils...

-M...mmmoi assis papa je t'aime... les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

-I...i..izuku...p...pardonne moi...je vais devoir te quitter mon fils...

-P..papa? Eraserhead fit un sourire a son fils et les machines commençaient a émettre un signal. Papa?..PAPA!

-Je t'aime Izuku...et le fatidique son du moniteur cardiaque émit un sifflement démontrant que le cœur du héro Eraserhead arrêta de battre.

Tout se passait au ralenti pour Izuku, médecins et infirmières coururent ver la chambre et tentaient de réanimer l'homme couché dans le lit, un moment quelqu'un pris Izuku par les épaules pour le faire sortir de la pièce et ce dernier ne réagissait pas étant sous le choc, il restait dans le corridor en face de la porte ou plusieurs personnes entraient et sortaient en courant, pour Izuku ce temps semblait prendre une éternité, un moment donné les gens arrêtèrent de courir et commencèrent a sortir de la pièce la mine défaite. Izuku se laissa tomber au sol au bout d'un moment devinant clairement la fin de l'histoire, un médecin vint lui parler un moment donné pour lui dire qu'il était désoler et qu'ils avaient fait tout en leur pouvoir pour sauver son père mais ses blessures étaient trop importante mais Izuku ne l'écoutait pas, la douleur qu'il ressentait l'aveuglait littéralement et il se déconnectait du monde extérieur. Au bout de plusieurs heures il senti une présence a ses coté et des bras fin entourer ses épaules.

-Ca vas aller Zuzu, je suis la.

-M..Mid..il...il...

-Je sais mon grand. Elle pris la main de Izuku et ce dernier la suivi comme un automate sans réactions, il n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, son monde s'était effondré lorsque Shota l'as quitter.


End file.
